Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy
by heyhey13
Summary: Draco and Hermione were both killed during a prank gone wrong. Sentenced to eternal damnation their punishments are to be with each other 24 7. Will they be able to get a long and try to find a way to redemption? warning: sick humor.
1. Why We’re Dead

**A/N** This story is sort of a take off of my other story In Hell With: Draco Malfoy. The difference is that this time they are in hell. That's pretty much the only thing they have in common, oh and the school prank thing too. You would get that if you actually read that story.

**Rating:** M for graphic violence and adult situations.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters and I got the idea from the book Hellbent.

In Hell With: Draco Malfoy (Literally)

Chapter 1

Why We're Dead

It was all because of a stupid prank gone wrong. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy sat side by side together in a line. The line led threw rather big wooden doors, what was behind it no one knew. The line was filled with people just like them, dead.

They were not sure where they were. It seemed as if they were in nothing. Everything around them was just white. The floors, the walls, and the ceilings, where all white. Maybe they were in heaven or maybe they were in the line for judgment.

Hermione thought back to what happen. The whole incident was just a blur. Hermione was minding her own business in the Gryffindor common room. She had skipped lunch that day to finish her transformation essay. Halfway threw the period Hermione had found herself stuck on one part of the essay and went up to the girl's bedroom to grab her book. That's when she heard it. There was rustling coming from the common room. At first Hermione didn't think anything of it but she soon she heard the voices.

"_Where do I put this?"_

"_Over there stupid."_

"_Ouch!"_

"_Don't drop that! Be careful! You goon's aren't good for anything!"_

The voices were not Gryffindor voices but they were Slytherin. Hermione was sure of it. She quietly walked a little more then halfway down the stairs. She poked her head up to see who it was.

"Active at," Draco snapped.

Crabbe pointed his wand towards a small floating orb. "Okay we have five minutes."

"Good, lets get out of here." Draco started to leave.

"And what the bloody hell is that?" Hermione asked. She had stepped out of her hiding place.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Malfoy sneered. "I'll advise you to leave the room before this activates."

"Is it a weapon?" Hermione walked around the floating orb. She was examining it closely.

Goyle shook his head. "Do you think we would be stupid enough to bring a weapon to school? It'll just leave a little stain."

Hermione's eyes widen as she noticed a spot on the ball. "This is a weapon!" Hermione shouted. The time was now on 3 minutes. "We have to leave now!"

Draco laughed. "Stop trying to scare us Granger. We made it ourselves. There's nothing dangerous about it, but you know we aren't planning on letting you go. I mean we don't want to get into any trouble." Draco took out his wand and started to approach Hermione.

Hermione started to back away. "What are you doing?"

Draco grinned. "Just a little spell to make you forget about this whole thing but maybe one to knock you out first." Draco pointed his at Hermione and a few blue sparks went flying out of it. Hermione quickly ducked and rolled out of the way.

"You'll kill me." Hermione said. "I'm telling you it's a bomb!"

"Stop trying to get out of this and hold still. No matter what you are not leaving this room."

Hermione quickly glanced at the orb. It said 2 minutes. Hermione turned her gaze back at Draco. He was such a fool. He had made the orb wrong. It wasn't that hard to do. Just one little extra drop of unicorn blood the thing becomes explosive. The little dot on the orb shows that they put a tad too much.

Draco started to approach Hermione once again. "Now do you want all of us to get covered in slim or just you?"

"How about this, I don't want to die." Hermione once again moved out of the way of Draco's curse.

Draco was getting frustrated now. "Look Granger, these robes were just washed and I don't plan on getting crap on them. Crabbe, Goyle hold her down."

Both of them started to make their way towards her. Hermione quickly started to make a break towards the exit. She jumped over the couch. Her feet were so close to hitting the floor but she found herself being thrown to the ground. Goyle was holding her down.

The Orb began to tick. Hermione's heart began to race. Only ten more seconds. "Hurry up Draco," Crabbe complained. "It's almost time."

Draco was about to say the curse but the exploding of the orb interrupted him. The room filled with a bright red light that blinded everyone there. It was the last thing Hermione could remember.

She felt unbearable pain go throughout her body as the explosion tore her apart. Then suddenly it all stopped. Hermione found herself floating in nothing. Everything was entirely black. As quickly as the pain went it came back. Then Hermione found herself falling in a black Abyss. She let out a scream but it could not be heard. The Abyss seemed to be never ending. She was falling for minutes, hours, maybe even days. Then she saw white light. It was the end of the Abyss.

Suddenly Hermione realized that she was going to slow down. Hermione body was going to hit the floor with full force and somehow she knew she was going to feel every bit of it. There was a crashing and shattering sound as Hermione hit the floor. Every bone in her body was broken. The pain was unbearable. She wanted to die, but she knew that was not possible because she was already dead.

Hermione was lying in the position that she had landed. She felt the bone beginning to heal inside her body it itched terribly. She couldn't scratch it though because she could not move. There was another loud crashing sound and Hermione knew that another body had just flown into Hell.

After a very long time Hermione felt the life come back to her body. Even though she was fully healed her body still ached. It felt as if a thousand pounds was placed on her stomach. She didn't want to move. Suddenly she felt herself being hit with something rather hard. This made her jump up. She saw what looked like a troll with horns glaring at her.

"Move," he said pointing towards the line. Hermione quickly got to her feet a stumbled towards the line of dead people.

She was behind a very blond headed boy. "Malfoy," she whispered.

He turned around. "What the bloody hell is going on?" he asked her.

"I think we are dead."

"What!" Draco shouted. That was not a good move. He was hit in the back of the head with a club. Hermione could see his hair and some skin attached to the club. Gross.

"No talking," the creature said.

Draco shut up only until he was sure the creature was out of earshot. "How are we dead?"

"Because of you," Hermione hissed. "You and your idiotic prank."

"Did you fall here?" Draco asked her.

Hermione nodded her head. "Yes, I think that's the only way to get in."

An old man standing from behind Hermione butted in. "I floated here."

"Floated?" Hermione and Draco said at once.

The old man shook his baldhead. "Yes, but I think its how you die. I died peacefully in my sleep."

"Well we got torn apart," Hermione said glaring at Draco.

"I still don't believe we're dead. This has to be some kind of joke. Oh I get it Hermione you did something to my mind. Yeah while I wasn't looking you slipped me something to get revenge on messing up your common room."

Hermione sighed. "Yes you're right Malfoy. This is all just a joke. Do you want to know how to get out of it? All you have to do is go up to one of those overly huge demon things and ask where the exit is."

Draco looked at her. "You've got to be kidding me."

"No joke." Hermione said sarcastically.

The man looked at him oddly, like he was afraid of what Draco was about to do. Draco decided there was only one way to get out. He waited until one of the demon walked passed him. "Um excuse me," Draco said. "How the bloody hell do we get out of this shit hole?" WHAM Draco face was slammed in by the club. It would have been funny if it weren't so gross. Draco faces was pushed in and bleeding. He was on the floor, motionless. He began to twitch and his face began to heal.

After a few minutes Draco stood up. His face was completely healed. "I'm going to bloody murder you."

"Sorry I'm already dead." Hermione said. "But to bad your face healed. It looked much better smashed in."

"When I wake up…"

Hermione hit her hand to her head. "You still seriously think that this is prank?" Draco nodded. "Well I take it as a complement that you think I could pull something like this off, but I am telling you the truth, we are dead."

Draco opened his mouth to protest but quickly closed it when he saw another demon walk by. He stopped in front of Draco and Hermione. "Are you Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy?" It asked. They nodded their head. "Come with me."

The two exchanged glances. Too scared to not listen to the big thing with a club they silently followed it to the overly big doors. Waiting in front of the doors was Crabbe and Goyle. The demon made a gesture to go in and that's what the four of them did.

Crabbe pushed the door open and they walked in. The room wasn't too bad. It looked like a regular office. It would have been big if the room wasn't filled with millions of filling cabinets. The room had a wooden desk that was accompanied by a chair and a demon. The demon didn't look like the other ones outside of the room. It was much smaller and seemed less scary, almost civil. In front of the desk were four dirty chairs that looked like they were about to fall apart.

Draco, Hermione, Crabbe, and Goyle all took a seat. There was silence as the demon looked over a couple of papers placed on his desk. When he was done scanning them he put them to the side and looked up at the students.

"This is a very strange incident, if you haven't noticed you three," he said looked at Draco, Hermione, and Goyle, "got to cut the line. That usually never happens, but the other demons wanted all of you to be judge together. Again very strange."

The demon stole another glance at the papers before he continued. "You all died in a bomb accident and three of you helped create the bomb. You are wizards yes?"

"Yes," they said together.

"I hate wizards. They're always causing trouble." The demon stated. "To get to the point, if you haven't noticed all of you are dead. Yes I know a shame, tear, tear. I hope all of you had the time to get over it while you were coming here. So I bet all of you heard of heaven and hell. Well guess what this is the time when you are decided where to be place. Welcome to the room of judgment."

A/N I hope you liked it so far! Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Judgment

A/N Well I have three stories going on so far so it might take me a while to update the one you are reading. So please be patient!

Literally in Hell With: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 2

Judgment

"I guess we should start off with whose goings where," The judge said. He looked down at the rather large paper he was hold and scanned it for names. "Mr. Crabbe and Mr. Goyle?" The two offs looked up. They still seemed to be confused on what was going on. "You two will be going to heaven."

Hermione and Draco's jaws dropped open. "What?" They both said together.

"Well these two are honestly complete morons. They are just like children and I do hope you know children are sinless. Well you two," he said to Crabbe and Goyle, "May leave threw that door." He pointed towards a plane looking wooden door. There was an identical door to the left of it. Crabbe and Goyle got up and did what they were told.

"As for you two, well I think you are smart enough to realize you are going to hell."

"On what charges?" Draco asked.

"Okay first sin is lying. Even though you might think it is a small thing to do it is still wrong, which makes it a sin. Everyone person gets about third hundred thousand lies. You," he looked at Draco, "have gone way over your limit and you," he turned his focus on Hermione, "Have gone over by one."

"Well then that shouldn't count!" Hermione protested.

"Oh my dear, but it should. The limit for murder is zero, so if someone comes here and they've only killed one person should we let it pass?" The demon asked her.

Hermione shook her head. "Well that's different."

"How?"

Hermione was silent. She didn't know how but it was different, murder and lies are two completely different things. "So are there any more charges?" Hermione asked trying to change the subject.

"Yes there are actually a few more," The demon said. He looked back down at his list and began to read from it. "Both of you are charged with stealing."

"Stealing?" Hermione said outraged. "I have never stolen anything in my life!"

"Neither have I!" Draco protested, "I am a Malfoy, I have no need to steal."

"Oh but you do. You Mr. Malfoy when you were eleven stole a Remembrall from a Mr. Longbottom. You Ms. Granger had stolen a book from the restricted section, I think in your second year. Yes that is write and then you snuck into the Slytherins' common room to see if young Malfoy here was the heir of Slytherin."

Both of their jaws dropped open. "We were young!" Draco protested. "I was younger!" he added.

"I did it for a good cause!" Hermione said. "Malfoy could have been killing innocent children!"

The demon laughed. "Foolish children, it does not matter how minor your sins are you still have committed them. May I continue?" Draco and Hermione nodded their heads. "Third charge is cruelty."

"Oh this is complete bull." Hermione said. "I am the nicest person. I have never been cruel to anyone!"

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "You nice? You truly are ignorant."

"Exactly," the judge said. "Ms. Granger you have shown cruelty to most Slytherins and you Mr. Malfoy are a racist pig."

"This I can not deny." Draco said. "Well I'm not a pig but I can be a bastard."

"Pride, one of the deadly sins," the demon said with a smile. "Enough talk let's get on with this. The last and final sin goes to Mr. Malfoy. This sin is murder and suicide."

"What?" It wasn't Draco who spoke but it was Hermione. Draco just sat on the chair grimly. He didn't utter a word. "Please explain," Hermione said.

"No need to," the demon said. "Mr. Malfoy knows what he has done. Now for you to be judged. Do I really need to tell you where you are going?" By the blank looks on the two's faces he realized he did need to tell them. "You are going to hell. Please get up and go threw the door on your left. No Mr. Malfoy it would be a waste of your time to try and get threw the right one."

Draco mumbled something under his breath as he stood up. Hermione quickly followed him. Draco was putting his hand on the knob of the door when the demon spoke again. "There will be someone waiting for you on the side."

"Like our own personal tormentor?" Draco said sarcastically.

"Exactly."

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances. Draco took a deep gulp and slowly turned the doorknob. He swung open the door and there was the most horrible thing he could have imagined.

"Well at least they have a sense of humor," Hermione said pointing at a big sign saying: Welcome to Hell. You'll have a _hell_ of a time.

"Funny," Draco said sarcastically.

A/N REVIEW if you like how their judgment went or if you didn't. Feedback would be wonderful!


	3. I’ve Seen the Light!

A/N For everyone who keeps on asking why Hermione has to be in hell: Well guess what, if she didn't go to hell there would be no story. So stop asking. She's in Hell get over it.

Literally in Hell With: Draco Malfoy is back in the making. :) All of my other stories are on hold until further notice.

Rating once again went up, this is what you would call a violent chapter. Well what do you expect? They are in hell.

Literally in Hell With: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 3

I've Seen the Light!

Everyone has heard of hell. The descriptions of the fire and brimstone, the sounds of misery, and of course the suffering. That pretty much did not describe what they saw. Where they were was almost desolate. They were in some kind of field. The grass was brown and the sky had a nice red glow to it. All of the trees and flowers were wilted. There was also a nasty scent in the air that smelt like rotting corpuses. Hermione walked up to the sign and leaned against it.

"Hello," said a voice from behind her. Hermione was startled and jumped forward. She quickly turned around to see an abnormally small thing. She was not sure what it was. It did not look like one of the demons but it did remind her of a…

"Leprechaun!" Draco shouted. "You're a bloody leprechaun!"

The small man nodded his head. "A dead leprechaun," he added. "You may call me Mr. Smith. I will be your very own personal tormentor."

"_You_?" Draco asked with disbelief. "How are _you_ supposed to torment _us_?"

The leprechaun grinned. "Well it is not me who does the tormenting. I am just the one who makes sure you are in complete misery."

"Uh Mr. Smith," Hermione said. "How exactly are you supposed to keep us here?"

"Well my darling where are you supposed to run to? Everywhere you go here is hell." Mr. Smith said. His grin was getting wider. It was obviously that he enjoyed seeing people's misery.

"Are you going to tell us about the place?" Hermione added.

Draco glared at her. "I think we know all there is to know about Hell."

"Ah, but there is much you do not know. I shall tell you, but first we should start our journey."

"And where might that be?" Draco asked.

"To the train station of course. It is far away but believe me you have time." The leprechaun started to walk in the opposite direction of where they entered. Hermione looked behind her to see if the door was still there, but it was not. There was only more of the dead field that seemed to never end.

Hermione turned back around to see that Draco and Mr. Smith where already a couple of feet ahead of her. She had to run to catch up.

"Granger, you missed our punishment." Draco said when Hermione finally caught up. "We are going to be stuck together forever."

Hermione stopped walking. "What?"

"Look down at your arm." Mr. Smith said.

Hermione looked down and saw a handcuff around her arm. She gulped. Her eyes started to follow where it lead. Her fear came true. The other cuff was around Draco's arm. "There has to be some other way."

"No, there is not. You should feel very special about this punishment. Most people have to suffer in Hell alone. See everyone gets their very own punishment. The thing in the world that both of you hate more than anything are is other. Oh and also you will not be able to do magic down here. I bet you can't wait to see where you are staying."

Hermione rolled her eyes and Draco let out an angry mutter. They walked in silence for what seemed like hours. The field went on and one. Once and a while they would see a wilting tree or a dying bird. The most exciting thing they saw the whole time was a halfway dead man (they weren't sure if it was possible to be dying in hell) crawling threw the dry field. With in seconds two large devils popped out of nowhere and started to drag him back where he had tried to escape from. The man let out a loud cry of disappointment before the devils disappeared with him.

"How long has it been?" Draco asked.

"My boy there is not time in Hell." The leprechaun answered.

Hermione's eyes opened wide when she saw an outline of what appeared to be a rather big city. As they got closer and closer Hermione could make out the different sky scrappers. They were almost there. Hermione's hopes of rest quickly deteriorated. No matter how far they walked they never got closer to the city. It was right there. It should have taken them only a few more steps. It seemed as if every step they took the city moved back.

"This isn't funny." Draco said. "Is this some kind of illusion? How come we can't get into the city?"

The leprechaun was floating in the air. He seemed quite relaxed which made Draco want to grab him and break his tiny neck. "You should enjoy this while you can. It only gets worse from here."

Smith was right. When they finally reached the city both of them would have gladly gone back. The city was so congested that people were actually climbing on top of each other to get to their destination. It took Hermione and Draco the longest time just to get down one block. They had to push and shove threw the people.

Draco was getting sick of this. He took the lead of the other people and put his hands on the guy in front of him shoulders. Draco was sure if he could the guy would turn around and punch him, but there was no room to turn. With all of his strength Draco pushed down on the shoulders and lifted himself on top of the man. Draco felt a tug on his left arm and quickly felt himself being pulled back to the ground. He had forgotten about Hermione.

"Granger." Draco snapped. "Do you want to get out of here?"

Hermione nodded.

"Then you have to listen to me. We are going to climb on the people. Watch me." Draco resumed his pervious position and waited for Hermione to do the same.

"That's absurd!" Hermione shrieked. "We can't do that!"

"Granger, we are in hell." Draco snapped. "Everything is absurd."

Hermione sighed but decided Draco was right. She copied him and put her hands on the closest person's shoulders. "On the count of three we are going to push up. One two three!"

With their remaining strength together they pushed up and found themselves on top of the crowd. Once they were fully up there other damned people took spot. Draco looked around the sea of people. This was amazing. He was crawling on top of people, and there was nothing they could do about it!

"Are you ready?" Draco asked Hermione.

Hermione looked sick. She couldn't stand to see people like this and she was sure they were hurting them. For god sake they were sitting on their heads! Hermione looked back at Draco. "Let's go."

The two started to crawl forward. Crawling on a sea of people's heads wasn't as hard as you would think. Most of the time the people weren't even moving, they _couldn't_ move. It reminded Hermione of crossing a stream. The city was the stream and the people's heads where the rocks you would step on. Only crossing a stream was much more enjoyable because you wouldn't hear the sound of people's neck snapping as you stepped on them.

"Look there's the leprechaun!" Draco shouted over the noise of the people. Hermione saw the green leprechaun sitting on a windowsill on one of the buildings. The two of them quickened up their speed. As they got closer to the end of the city the body of people started to become less and less. Suddenly walking on the people became extremely hard.

They started to wobble every so often. Hermione eventually lost her balance and fell over taking Draco down with her. Hermione had landed on the concrete, straight on her back. Soon to be crushed by Draco falling down onto her. "Good job," Draco snapped as he pulled himself up off of her.

Hermione pushed herself off of the ground without saying anything. It felt as if she had just broken her back. The two of them walked forward to meet up with Smith. Smith jumped of the ledge and walked towards them. "Well that went pretty quickly. In fact most of my clients don't even manage to get out alive."

"Alive?" Hermione asked. "Aren't we dead?"

"Yes, you are dead to earth, but you are alive here." Smith answered. "If you die here you just have to start all over again. It's not always a bad thing though. You do get re-judged and if you redeemed yourself then you might go to heaven. But that's just rare cases."

"You can redeem yourself?" Hermione asked. "So there is a chance of getting out of here?"

"A very slim one. It is hard not to be bad when you're in hell. There's always the self-sacrifice bullshit you can pull to get out of here. I lost a client to that once, bastard." Smith started to lead Draco and Hermione down what would look crowded to people on Earth, but to people on hell it was almost desolate.

"How come you keep on calling us clients?" Draco asked. "We're not paying you or anything."

"You know how on Earth there are people to make your stay pleasurable? Well on Hell it's my job to make your stay miserable. I actually like Hell more then Earth. I find it more peaceful, no one's trying to capture me for their three wishes."

They had reached the train station rather quickly. For once they didn't have to wait to board the train. Smith told them they were lucky, it usually takes about ten earth years for a new one to come. When Hermione asked how long it would take them to get there Smith just answered after five people die.

He wasn't lying when he said that. The train ride was so boring and long that it was driving everyone insane. The atmosphere didn't help either. The train was stuffy and had a fowl smell to it. There were no bathrooms so when you had to go, you had to go. A few people where crying and one man were banging his head against the window, he was the first to go. At one point he pulled his head all the way back and smashed it so hard into the window his head went right threw it. Hermione quickly ducked dragging Draco down with.

Glass flew everywhere and narrowly missed Draco quite a few times. The two of them lifted there heads back up to see the damages. Two people where dead. One was the guy who had broken the window, probably by head trauma, and the other was a woman who had gotten hit in the jugular with a piece of glass.

"Well you two are just on a lucky streak today, two in one shot. Now you only have three more to go." Smith grinned. He was sitting on the top of Draco's seat.

"You are sick." Draco snapped.

Hermione focused her attention on the world passing outside. It was mainly just plain fields. There were random holes in the ground and Hermione could have sworn she saw a head pop out of one of them. There was one other thing that caught the attention of Hermione. When she saw it she felt something she had not felt since she had gotten there, bliss.

It was a large piece of land hovering in the sky. It had grass giving the circular land a green trim. The rest of it was white. There was a giant white castle that looked like it was in the middle of it. Lushes white clouds hovered the floating island. There was a white Iron Gate that went around the outside of the land making sure no intruders went in it. It was _heavenly_.

Just as quickly as the feeling came it was gone. The train speed right by the magical land. "What was that?" Hermione asked anyone who was willing to answer.

Of course it was Smith who gave the answer. "That, my dear, was heaven."

"Heaven? _Heaven_? But it's in hell!"

Smith laughed. "Well of course it is! Where else would you put it? We can't have heaven floating around on earth now can we?"

"But it's so small!"

"Only an illusion my dear."

"So how do we get to it?" Draco asked.

"You don't. It is heavily guarded."

The train ride ended quickly after the conversation. Hermione assumed three more people had died in other compartments. They shuffled out of the train only to find themselves being lead to a raft. It was a small unsteady raft. It was a small unsteady raft in a river of blood and shit, literally. The leprechaun had gladly told them that.

Hermione and Draco climbed onto the raft and made there way to the middle. A whole crowd of people tried to get on the only raft. Only a quarter of them made it. The rest were swimming. It wouldn't have been too bad if the river wasn't filled with rapids. Even if you were on the raft you still got soaked, you just didn't die.

The trip came to an abrupt end when the river stopped flowing. The river just came to an end. It did not go into a bigger body of water it just stopped. Hermione and Draco climbed off of the raft. The remaining group of people started to make their way up a small hill that was covered in dead grass.

Draco pushed his arm out to stop Hermione from walking. "What the hell?" Hermione asked. Draco pointed his remaining hand at a large sign saying: Welcome to Hell. You'll have a _hell_ of a time.

A/N Muwhahaha I really like to make them suffer in this story :). Please Review!!


	4. Home sweet, Ouch!

**/N** I would like to start this chapter with a quote from Hellbent, the inspiration for my story.

"_Olaf reluctantly submitted to Clarence's examination. Clarence looked closely at the bite, if it was a bite. "Nasty. We're going to have to lance this. Stand back." With no further ado the devil chopped down on Olaf's neck with his machete. The lump split neatly and out popped and ugly dwarfish little man, who scuttled gleefully off into the undergrowth. There then followed a bat, two toads, a length of barbed wire, a toy fire appliance, a large hairy spider, a cardigan, and a packet of vanilla pudding. With each new birth Olaf emitter a resigned "Oeph."_ –Chapter 23, PG 155, paragraph 6.

Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 4

Home sweet, Ouch!

So there they were back in the city. After making the dreadful travel three times more, Hermione and Draco where finally at what they would be calling home. Oh what a home it was. One room, one muggle kitchen, one TV, and one bed where the only objects in the room

Draco stood standing in front of the TV. Hermione wanted to look at the kitchen but found herself too in front of the TV. "What is it?"

"A tube," Hermione said. "You watch images on it."

"How?"

"Turn it on."

Draco bent down and Hermione followed. He starred at the TV. "How?" He repeated once again.

Hermione sighed. "You have to turn the knob."

"What knob?"

Hermione looked at the old television. There were no knobs to turn. Hermione let out a small insane laugh. It was funny because their only source of entertainment wouldn't turn on. If they thought Hermione would be miserable in a place like this she would prove them wrong. Hermione stood up and Draco let out a loud "yelp!" Draco jumped up with Hermione. "Can you warn me when you do that?"

"No," Hermione snapped, "Because I'm sure you won't warn me."

Draco frowned. "Yes I would not but at least if you warned me one of us wouldn't be tormented."

"You enjoy seeing me miserable."

Draco nodded his head. "Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly." Then Hermione heard her stomach grumble. Okay so she was hungry, she hadn't noticed it until Draco had to say something. Her stomach let out another rumble. Well she wasn't just hungry she was starving.

"Well to bad," Draco said pushing past Hermione. "I am so you are going to cook for me." Draco dragged Hermione over to the small refrigerator and opened the door. It was filled with wondrous food. Draco's mouth drooled with anticipation.

"I'm not cooking for you," Hermione stated.

"Oh but you are," Draco grinned. "Because I am stronger then you and I will not move until I get what I want."

At first Hermione tried moving away from Draco. She thought that maybe in hell where all people where punished maybe she would get super human strength to knock over Draco. She wrong Draco would not budge no matter how hard she had pushed.

"Give up?" Draco grinned.

Hermione glared at him and turned back to the food in the mini refrigerator. At least they had good food down in Hell. Hermione picked up a juicy stake and took out a pan. Good thing her parent's where muggles otherwise she would have no idea how to work the stove.

The stove turned on and Hermione threw the pan along with the steak onto the fire. She searched the rotting cabinets for spices. There she found some pepper and salt. She sprinkled the two on and waited for the steak to cook. The aroma from the steak filled the air and it seemed like both of them where blessed with a little bit of heaven. At last Hermione turned of the stove and let the steak cool.

There where no plates so Hermione just handed Draco the pan. "Enjoy," Hermione said enviously. Draco grabbed the pan away from Hermione and began to dig in. Suddenly Draco spit out the steak he was eating.

"What the bloody hell…" Draco said looking down at the pan.

Hermione covered her mouth when she saw what was in it. There was no longer the smell of freshly cooked meat but the stench of rotting shit. The steak was filled with crap, literally. Draco threw the steak down on the counter and starred at it.

"I just ate shit!"

Hermione giggled. "You just ate shit."

Draco glared at her. "Oh I bet you find it funny now, just wait until you have to eat it!"

Hermione frowned. "Who says I have to eat it?"

It was Draco's turn to laugh. "Well it's pretty obvious what they did. They brought our hopes up of a decent meal then smashed it back down with shit. Do you really think there is any good food in Hell? For god's sake Granger we're in Hell!"

"You may be right," Hermione said knowing this would annoy Draco.

"May be right? Of course I am! I mean how nice can Hell actually be?" Draco looked at the bed that lied in the corner of the room. It wasn't really what you would call a bed; a mattress would be more like it. A moldy one if you want to be really descriptive.

Draco continued to stare at the bed. It looked gross but it seemed like his only salvation. The only thing was if he was to lie down in it Hermione be lying next to him. Gross. On the other hand all Draco needed was a break. He was tired it overwhelmed his fear of being in the same bed with a mudblood.

Draco dragged Hermione over to the bed and flopped himself on it dragging Hermione with him. Both let out terrifying squeals. Draco looked at his stomach and saw a metal spike going threw it. He could feel the cold metal inside of him and could of sworn he had one threw his head. It had to be the reason why he couldn't turn to see if Hermione suffered from the same fate.

He was sure she did though. The scream she let out was more terrifying then seeing the spike threw his stomach. "Damn," Draco said out loud, "They got us."

"Snuff it you git."

As the pain started to fade Draco knew he was going to die. Well at least that was what he thought. The pain faded and they where still stuck there, on the bed. Hours maybe days or even years had past by and still they did not die.

"I thought we could die in Hell," Hermione said.

"Maybe the leprechaun was lying to us," Draco said, "Well I know we did die two times while trying to get here but I mean maybe that part is just a game, like the worst part about getting here was having to do it over and over and over again. So now that that's over with we are stuck here never dying."

"What are you trying to say?"

"I think we need to push ourselves off of the stakes."

"You're mad. Do you know how much that would hurt?"

"Well do you want to spend your life on this mattress?"

"What life? I'm dead!" Hermione grunted.

"Well I'm getting out." Draco put his hands to the side of him and began to push. The pain he felt was unbearable and he had to stop almost every half-inch. Imagine having your insides ripped out over and over again, well this felt nothing like that. At last there was only about three more inches to go. Draco pushed up really hard and flew himself off of the spike.

Draco regained his balance in the process almost falling back onto the spikes. Boy would that have sucked. Draco turned his attention on to Hermione. "Your turn," he said.

"If you touch me…" Hermione started.

"What? Are you going to kill me?" Draco felt his insides began to itch. He was healing, bugger. Draco took Hermione's hands and started to pull her up.

Hermione let out a loud high pitch scream. "Stop! It hurt's!"

"Stop moving! You're going to cause me to slip!" Draco snapped, but it was too late. Draco found himself falling back on the bed directly on top of Hermione. "Bloody bitch," Draco groaned. "You just made this whole situation awkward."

"I can't believe you're thinking about awkwardness while you have spikes going threw your body!"

"Ah you get used to it after a while."

Hermione let out a loud groan of annoyance. "I hate you."

"Same here darling," Draco said.

Draco went through the same process as the last time except this time he was on his stomach. Once Draco was off of the bed without warning he pulled Hermione up. Hermione flew up smack into Draco causing both of them to fall to the floor.

"Ouch," Hermione said.

"Yeah ouch."

A/N I hope you like it so far! Please, please, please review!


	5. Out of the Window

Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 5

Out of the Window

Hermione sat on the floor glaring at Draco who was also sitting on the floor. They learned that the only thing that wouldn't put spike through their stomachs or eat try to eat them (the couch) was the floor.

Neither has eaten since they had gotten there. Tension in the room was rising higher then ever. It seemed like months before either of them spoke. Every second that went by Hermione and Draco hated each other more and more.

"We have to get out of here." Hermione said.

Draco didn't say anything nor did he move his glare away from her.

"Oh don't look at me that way," Hermione snapped. "You're the one who got me down here."

"You weren't supposed to be there." Draco whispered.

"Excuse me?"

Draco frowned. "You heard me. I was the only one who was supposed to die. You just had to be your nosey self. See where your prying eyes got you?"

It was Hermione's turn to frown. "Why would you do that?"

"It doesn't matter." Draco said. "What's done is done."

Hermione stood up dragging Draco with her. She started to pace the room. "That's a good motto for us."

Draco looked at her as if she were insane. "So we have a motto now?"

Hermione nodded her head. "We have to forget about everything that we have ever done to each other."

"Why?"

Hermione let out an insane chuckle confirming Draco's theory. "Because it's the only way we can escape!"

"Even if we are dead you're still a mudblood."

Hermione stopped her pacing. "Am I? If you haven't noticed neither of us can do magic down here we are mere mortals."

"If we got our wands…" Draco thought.

Hermione glared at him. "Well we don't have our wands. Now are you going to help me or what?"

"Help you?" Draco asked.

"You are a bloody moron," Hermione snapped. "Haven't you been listening to anything I have been saying?"

"Sorry I don't speak filth," Draco hissed.

"Oh that's funny because the last time I checked you are filth," Hermione snapped at him.

Draco glared at her. "Mudblood."

"Shut up!" Hermione let out a loud sigh of annoyance before continuing. "If we keep this up we'll never get out of here!"

"And how do you purpose we do that?"

"Don't you remember seeing heaven?" Hermione asked. Her hope was lifted at just the thought of the beautiful palace. "There has to be some way to get there."

"We could appearate," Draco suggested.

Hermione sighed. "Don't you think I've already tried that? As I said before down here we can't do magic."

Draco pulled Hermione to the door of the small apartment. He turned the knob and the door opened instantly. "Well it isn't guarded very well."

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked.

"I'm leaving," Draco said. "I would suggest you follow other wise I am going to have to rip your arm off." Draco pulled Hermione down the dirty hallway. There was a blood colored carpet that Hermione couldn't help but think was really dried blood. The wallpaper was peeling and there was a very disgusting smell.

Draco continued to storm around the apartments looking for an exit. "Nothing," Draco said after about hours of searching. Both Hermione and Draco turned when they heard a door opening.

The nearest apartment door was open and a very short old man came out. "The only way out is to jump."

"What are you a midget?" Draco asked rudely.

The old man chuckled. "Yes I am or maybe you are just to big."

"No I think you're a midget." Draco said back.

"Shut up!" Hermione snapped. She hated when he was rude. "What do you mean by the only way is to jump?"

The old man pointed towards the open window. "It's the only way out."

Draco glanced at Hermione. She returned the glance back. Neither of them where planning on breaking any bones. Draco looked back at the old man. "I do not understand. Can you please show us what you mean?"

The old man nodded. He walked over to the window and climbed onto the window ceil. He turned back and smiled at Hermione and Draco before he jumped. Instantly the two of them ran towards the window to see what happened.

They could not see the old man because the outside was a realm of blackness. It seemed as if they went out there all time would stop and they would become nothing. The two of them frowned.

"After you?" Draco asked.

"What are you crazy?" Hermione looked at him as if he were growing an extra head.

"Well what do you suppose we do?"

Hermione shrugged. "There has to be another way."

"Doubt it." Draco said. "It might never end but look at the bright side you have me to keep you company."

"I rather just stay here." Hermione said.

Draco grinned. "Then it's settled." With a swift movement Draco jumped out of the window bringing Hermione with him.

A/N I love writing this story because I can pretty much do whatever the hell I want with it. I've decided to keep the chapters short because I want it to be an easy read. Well please review! The more reviews the faster the update!


	6. Hope

A/N: Okay well I'm back! And this chapter is where the story really starts. I've decided to try and update every Friday or at least once a week. The more reviews the faster I update!

Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 6

Hope

The wind forcefully pounded against Hermione and Draco's faces. At first it was very painful but after about a day it went away. Yes Hermione and Draco where still falling. They where both relieved when they didn't turn into nothing but after a while the whole not existing concept looked pretty good.

"I wish I could see," Hermione groaned.

"I don't so now I don't have to see your face." Draco snickered.

Hermione would have glared at him but it was imposable to see anything into the complete blackness. "Hahaha," she responded.

"Very mature," Draco said.

"You know what's mature?" Hermione said sarcastically.

Draco obviously didn't pick up on her sarcasm. "What?"

"Trying to kill yourself."

Draco clenched his fists together. "You're lucky I can't see you."

Hermione knew what was exactly on his mind. "If you really want to hit me its not that hard. I am changed on to you."

"I don't hit girls," he muttered.

Hermione laughed. "I guess you consider me a girl now."

"I always have Granger." Draco snapped. "I'm not stupid."

Hermione suddenly shielded her eyes from the strong beam of light that filled the black abyss. Draco quickly did the same. "I think we're coming to a stop!" Hermione shouted as the wind became so strong it was hard to hear.

The black abyss was coming to an end and fear ran through both Hermione and Draco of what they where going to land in. Hermione grabbed a hold of Draco's hand. She squeezed it tight helping that would get ride of the fear.

SPLASH. Hermione and Draco hit the disgusting shit water. Both came up to the surface gasping for air only to get their mouths filled with crap. When the water around them finally calmed down Draco looked around to see where they where. "Look there's land."

Hermione nodded. They swam to the shoreline and climbed out of the disguting water. Hermione shook herself off while Draco just starred at his brown stained cloths.

"Disgusting," he murmured.

"I really wish there are showers in hell," Hermione said as she whipped off a glob of shit from her hair.

Draco looked around once again. "We need to get to the train station right?"

Hermione nodded her head. "That would be a good place to start."

Draco looked around to see where they were. "The city is over there." Draco pointed straight ahead of him.

Hermione let out a loud moan. "I don't want to go through that again."

"Maybe you don't." Hermione and Draco both shot their heads in the direction the voice was coming from. It was the old man who had showed them the way out of the apartment.

"What do you mean?" Draco questioned.

The old man chuckled. "I mean there are other ways to get to where you want to go."

"Go on." Draco urged.

The old man continued. "The train is one of the worst ways to get there. You should head south. It will bring you right underneath it."

Hermione poked Draco's shoulder. 'What?" he snapped.

"I don't think we should trust him."

"Why shouldn't we? It's not like we have anything better planned. Plus he's right about the train. We wouldn't be able to get off it. Did you see how many security guards there was?"

Hermione frowned. "Fine but I don't want him coming with us."

"Who said I was?" The old man asked. "Only crazy people try to escape Hell!" The old man then let out a shrill laugh before skipping away.

"Well he is a little more sane then you." Hermione said to Draco.

"Shut up mudblood."

"Down here there is no such thing as mudblood. We're all muggles."

Draco shook his head. "I'm sure we can use magic without a wand."

"Well of course we can! But only if we got past sixth year so we could have learned how…" Hermione pointed out with annoyance. She was looking forward to that class.

"Oh would you get over yourself?" Draco was now equally annoyed. "What happened, there is nothing you can do to change it."

"I shouldn't be here." Hermione ranted. "My crimes were no way as bad as yours! So what I lied once and a while and I was mean to you what's the big deal? You on the other hand you-'

"Don't say it," Draco said cutting her off. "As hard as it is for you to comprehend I have feelings too."

Both went slight. What Hermione felt towards Draco at that instant was something she had never felt before, pity. "We should get going." Hermione said breaking the silence.

Draco shrugged. "We have all the time in the world."

Hermione turned south and looked at the empty wasteland that was laid out before them. "How big do you think Hell is?"

Draco shrugged. "I think it never ends."

They started to walk forward. The pain they expected was there but it wasn't as bad as the first time. No matter how far they walked nothing came into sight but that was expected. It seemed as if Hermione and Draco had built up a small wall against hope and the only thing from keeping it solid was the image of heaven that rested in both Hermione and Draco's minds.

Hermione took a gasping breath of air. "I don't think I can make it."

Draco laughed. "What are you afraid you're going to die?"

Hermione dropped to the ground. "I'm going to sleep." Draco sat down next to her. "Are you sleeping too?"

Draco shrugged. "It's not like I have a choice. I am stuck with you and I don't have enough energy to drag you across the never ending pit of sand."

"Good I don't want you to leave." Hermione said tiredly.

Draco looked at her oddly. "You are going insane."

"Do you think when I wake up I'll be back in my bed at Hogwarts?"

Draco was quiet. He watched as Hermione feel asleep. As she slept he could see that for however long they had been there she had finally found a moment of peace. Draco sighed and laid down next to her.

Draco found himself being violently shaken awake. He opened his eyes to see that it was Hermione. "Wake up!"

"What?" Draco asked.

"I can't believe you let me fall asleep out here! What if someone found us?" Hermione shouted.

"We would have eventually passed out!" Draco protested.

"You don't know that!" Hermione snapped. "Now up with you. I think there is a town ahead."

Draco pushed himself up from the sand pit. "A town?"

"Yes. It probably won't be for a while until we get there or it might just be a tease but there is a chance it could be real."

"How do you know so much?" Draco asked.

"Hell doesn't seem to have many ways of torturing people. It's the same thing over and over again." Hermione said.

Draco looked ahead and saw the town Hermione was talking about. Once again they had to go through the almost being there but not really it's just a trick with your mind situation. This time was different though. In a matter of minutes they had reach the town.

The town was something straight out of the Hills Have Eyes movie. Everyone there was deformed in some way. They either were half of a corpse crawling on the ground or it looked as if their face had been smashed in. Hermione and Draco exchanged hesitate glances before proceeding.

"I smell hope," one of them hissed. Hermione jumped at the words.

"Is that such a bad thing?" Draco snapped. Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him so he was facing her.

"Don't start with them," Hermione snapped.

The man chuckled. As he did so one of his rotten teeth fell out of his mouth. "Afraid of dying?"

Hermione glared at him. "There are worse things."

The man let out another chuckle. "Like hope?"

"Hope is not a bad thing!" Hermione snapped. "It's the one thing that helps us hang on!"

The man's humor suddenly disappeared. "Hang on? Hanging on to hope can only cause you pain. They do it to everyone once they first get here. They let everyone see that glimpse of heaven letting them think there is still hope even in hell. I know I once had hope too. My hope was crushed and that's when I became numb, so numb that they lost all interest they sent me here where I can rot until I become part of the soil."

"Depressing," Draco said.

Hermione shot a glare at him. "Shut up will you?"

The man's humor returned as he let out another chuckle of humor. "You too are lucky."

"How so?" Draco asked.

"You have each other to depend on."

Both Hermione and Draco spat at this. "We're stuck together for torture not pleasure!" Draco protested. "There's nothing worse then having her always by my side."

"Wouldn't you rather have someone with you then be alone? When one of you falls the other has to help, or you both will go down."

"I rather go down then be with him." Hermione muttered.

"Same," Draco hissed.

The man shook his head out of frustration. "You are too young to understand. Now go on your way," he said, "you're hope is sickening me."

Without hesitation the two of them left to make their way through the rotting town. "Do you really think we can make it?" Hermione asked.

Draco took a glance at the long road ahead of them. "I know we will."

A/N PLEASE REVIEW! Whoever gives the best review will be in the next chapter! (Seriously!)


	7. Snitch

**A/N**: Okay I had two favorite reviews. These two reviewers had a sort of part in this chapter. It's not an actual role but you'll understand once you read the chapter. I hope you don't mind. You might actually find it really cool! (Hopefully)

Also sorry for not updating friday. I Did have the chapter complete but it wouldn't let me upload any documents. Again Sorry!

**Warning**: This is an extremely cool chapter.

**BTW**: I have a new story coming out soon. It's still being worked on but it should be out in another week or two. Be sure to look out for it!

Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 7

Snitch 

No one was nearly as friendly as the guy they met at the entrance of the town. Every time Hermione stopped to ask were the town ended the answer would be a threatening growl.

"I give up." Hermione dropped to her knees and laid on the dirt ground. Draco slouched over and eventually sat on the ground to join her.

"You never give up," Draco protested. "Why now? We don't have anything to loose."

Hermione looked up at him. "Maybe we don't have anything to gain either. Maybe this town will be our fate."

"Well I don't want it to be my fate," Draco snapped. "Get up." Draco stood up himself then tugged on the handcuff.

"Ouch!" Hermione said.

"If you don't get up then I'll drag you through the rest of this town." Draco threatened.

"Go ahead." Hermione snapped back.

Draco shrugged and started to move forward. Hermione let out a loud squeal since her arm was being pulled out of its socket. "Alright! I'll get up! Just don't rip my arm off!" Hermione quickly got to her feat and took her place by Draco's side.

Without another word they started to move forward. There was something different about this part of the town. It seemed to have a sound coming from it. It wasn't too loud at first but the father into the town they got the louder the sound became. It was cheering. Both Hermione and Draco were confused. How could anyone possibly be cheering in Hell?

A small tan man ran in front of Hermione and Draco. He was caring a stick with a red cloth around it. "Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

The small man turned around. "Yes?"

"What's all the noise about?"

The man had a surprised look on his face. "It's the game of course!" He said excitedly.

"The game?" It was Draco's time to butt in.

The man nodded his head. "The Quidditch game!" He shouted before scurrying off.

Draco's face went bright. "Come on! We have to go!" He started to pull Hermione.

"Why would they have Quidditch here?"

Draco let out a moan of frustration. "Who cares? It's Quidditch Granger, Quidditch!"

Hermione let out a sigh. "I know what he said but it just can't be right. What if it's a trap? It could be just to catch us."

"Do you really think that out of all the people in Hell they would care so much to do something like that for us? I don't think so." Draco pulled Hermione again. "Lets go!"

"Fine," Hermione said stubbornly.

Once Draco heard this he started to make a mad dash towards the sound. Hermione had a hard time keeping up the pace. After another two blocks both of them came to a complete stop.

In front of them stood the biggest Quidditch pitch either of them had ever seen. As they took a second glance they noticed that the Quidditch hoops were covered in spikes in the inside of them. Hermione quickly glance at Draco with a worried expression. Draco just ignored her a pushed through the crowd.

A loud voice boomed through the crowds, "Please give a welcome to team Liaish!"

There was a loud cheer as seven purple blurs sped out into the field. They didn't do any special tricks like normal Quidditch teams did but they just drifted in the sky.

The voice came once again. "Give a even bigger welcome to team Flamed-heart! Despite of their losses they haven't lost a game yet!"

"Now that makes no sense," Hermione wondered out loud.

"Nothing make sense here," Draco snapped. He was much to excited to see the Quidditch match then hear Hermione's bickering.

Seven red blurs flew out on the field as fast as lighting. They look like fire being shot through the sky. They circled the stadium as the crowd gave an even bigger cheer then the last time.

"There's something different about that team," Hermione said.

Suddenly one of them flew by and stopped right where Hermione and Draco were standing. It wasn't a damned soul that sat on it but a demon. It was thin but muscular. It had two giant horns coming out of his head that were at least a foot long each. Before he left he grinned at the audience and gave a quick wink towards Hermione.

"But the rest of them are human!" Hermione stated loudly.

Draco didn't seem too considered about who was human or not. "He winked at you!" he laughed. "A demon has the hots for Granger."

Hermione let out a moan of frustration. "Don't you care about-"

"Sh," Draco cut her off. "It's starting."

Another person entered the pitch caring a spiked Quaffle. There was no snitch though. The person through the ball up in the air and immediately one of the Demons caught it. All of the purple dots quickly fled away except for one.

Draco tapped on Hermione's shoulder and pointed towards the sky. There seemed to be a giant muggle TV like they usually had at basketball games. It was floating in the sky giving everyone a better view of the game.

"That isn't-" Draco started.

Hermione's eyes opened as she stared at the only human who did not flee. His red hair was flying over making it nearly impossible to see his face, but Hermione knew immediately whom it was. A twenty-year-old Ronald Weasley. "Ron," Hermione whispered.

Draco let out a laugh. "Weasley is our king!" He started to sing.

Hermione shoved him. "Shut up! This is serious! He could hurt."

"Granger he's already dead."

"So what? He can still feel pain!" Hermione protested. Her eyes darted back towards the giant TV. Ron was out of the picture as the TV zoomed up on two Demons with spiked clubs as they pounded two humans. The spikes dug into the flesh and came out again. Blood fell from the clubs and landed on the pitch in big droplets. The crowd let out a loud cheer as the two men fell to the ground.

"This is horrible!" Hermione squealed. She turned her head to see Draco's reaction. He was cheering along with the crowd.

"Might as well!" Draco yelled. "Ouch!" Draco said as he saw one of the members of purple team get hit in the stomach with the spiked Quaffle. "Another one bites the dust," The man fell to the ground.

"We need to help Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"No we don't." Draco said.

Hermione grabbed Draco face and turned it towards were the bodies lied on the ground. "Look!"

"One's twitching!" Draco shouted. A man behind them cheered and Hermione glared at him before turning back to Draco. There was another loud cheer. Hermione looked back at the screen and saw the keeper of the Liaish team hanging on one of the spikes by his stomach.

Hermione scanned the pitch for Ron. He had to be there somewhere. He seemed to be making a plan with the last team member as the other one fell to the ground. With a quick nod both Ron and the blond team member were on their way.

The other team member seemed to be a distraction. He flew towards a group of five demons while Ron snuck around to a beater. The demons might have been big but they weren't fast or very bright. Ron quickly snatched the club from its hand and hit it over the head with it. A fountain of blood came pouring out as the demon fell to the ground.

The crowd went slight. Hermione had a high suspicion that this wasn't supposed to happen. The six other demons all turned their attention onto Ron, ignoring the blond member. The blond member swiftly took the quaffle. As the demons sped towards Ron the blond through the ball into the air, Ron flew towards it and hit it on an angle. It hit one demon and bounced off it and hit the demon next to it in the stomach. They didn't flinch. Hermione suddenly realized the way to destroy them. "Hit them in the head!" she yelled.

Her voice echoed over the quite crowd. Ron nodded and made a plunge towards the closest demon. He smacked him over the head with the club. Just like Hermione said the demon fell to the ground. Ron did a sudden dive up and started to head towards the goals. Three of the demons followed while the other two stood starring at their fallen friend.

Ron waited behind the left goal. He floated right in the middle of it as if it framed him. The fastest demon sped towards Ron and went through the goal to get to him. The demon got stuck halfway through. Ron quickly flew away except this time he had four demons on his back. "A little help?" he yelled towards the blond.

The blond nodded and joined Ron's flight. It seemed as if they were organizing something again. Ron flew to the left and two demons followed him. The blond continued to fly straight. Ron made a sudden turn so that he was flying towards the blond. At this the blond stopped short and plunged towards the ground Ron did the same thing causing the four demons to collide with each other. The horns of each demon rammed into the other. They fell to the ground joining the other players.

Hermione sighed with relief. Ron had done it. He beat the demons! Hermione smiled as she watched Ron and the other floated in the air together, neither of them was smiling. Suddenly the crowd started to cheer again. It wasn't just yelling yes or screaming with joy they were chanted something. As it got louder and louder Hermione could understand what they were saying. "Snitch, snitch, snitch, SNITCH!"

Hermione held down her hair as a big gush of wind filled the air. Even Draco looked scared at what had entered the pitch. A bat with angle wings flew into the pitch. It wasn't just a bat, it was a dead bat. It had no skin, no organs, nothing but bones. As it came to a stop it let out a piercing roar. The crowd screamed with excitement.

For a few moments the three of them just starred at each other. Suddenly the "Snitch" made a quick dive and chomped the blond player in half. Ron quickly made a dive. The Snitch followed after. It was smooth and quick. Hermione had a sense it knew what it was doing to. "Malfoy you have to do something."

"Me? What am I supposed to do with you attached to me?" Draco snarled.

Hermione didn't care what he said. She pushed through the small amount of crowd that was blocking her way from the pitch. Draco tagged along not sure of what was going on.

As soon as Hermione got to the short wall that made the boarder from the pitch to the crowd she put two hands down and lifted herself up. Draco grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down. "What the bloody hell are you doing?" he shouted.

"I have to help Ron!" Hermione insisted.

"How? You don't know how to fly!" Draco snapped.

"But you do!"

Draco lifted up his wrist to show Hermione the cuff wrapped around it. "I can't fly like this!"

"Try," Hermione begged. "Please."

"No!" Draco shouted.

Hermione was sick of begging. She turned around and leaped over the wall before Draco could stop her. The chain some how stretched out so Draco was pulled into the small wall severing as an anchor. Hermione was trapped on the other side.

"Come back over!" Draco hissed.

"No!" Hermione shouted. "Come over here!"

"Weasley's doing fine!" Draco shouted. "Look!"

Hermione looked up and saw Ron dodging all of the Snitch's moves. It seemed like he was getting tired. There was no way he could defeat it. "Look Granger, he's not going to die. He's already dead. He'll just lose the game. If we go out there we're going to expose ourselves. We'll get caught!"

Suddenly the loud voice came again. "I've never seen a match like this! A mortal taking down all of those demons! The snitch hasn't even touched him yet! What is that I see? There's a girl in the pitch! It looks like she wants to join in. Someone get her a broom!" The voice announced.

Hermione noticed that the giant TV had focused on her. She put two of her fingers up gesturing she wanted two brooms. "What's this? It looks as if she has someone with her! Get two brooms!"

"Granger!" Draco snickered.

"To late now," Hermione said triumphantly.

Draco saw a demon walking over towards them with two brooms. "You're going to pay for this," Draco hissed as he climbed over the fence. "How am I supposed to teach you to fly in under a minute?"

"I catch on quickly." Hermione said. The brooms were handed to them. Hermione climbed on hers and Draco followed.

"Okay you are going to listen to everything I say." Draco said. Hermione nodded her head. "On the count of three kick off. One, two, three!"

Both of them kicked the ground at the same time and where soaring upwards. "What shitty brooms," Draco whispered to himself. "Come Granger, we should meet up with Weasley. Make a slight right."

Hermione did as she was told. Ron soon noticed the two new players. He flew towards them. "Follow me!" He flew right by them.

"Turn around!" Draco yelled. The Snitch was right behind them. Draco and Hermione started to follow Ron around the pitch.

"We need a plan!" Ron yelled. It was hard to understand each other with the wind carrying the voices away.

"No duh!" Draco snapped. "Think of one!"

"Why are two always flying side by side?" Ron asked.

"We're cuffed together!" Hermione shouted. "If you would take a look you might recognize us!"

"No time!" Ron shouted. "Does that mean you have a chain?"

"No duh Weasel."

"How long is it?"

"A couple of feet!" Hermione answered.

Ron made a sudden dive. Draco immediately followed by Hermione wasn't as quick. Draco was pulled back up and they had lost Ron. "You stupid mudblood!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry!" Hermione snapped.

"Don't slow down!" Draco noticed that her speed was decreasing. "Look behind you!"

Hermione turned around to see the flying skeleton a few feet behind her. "What are we going to do?"

"I have no idea Granger! Isn't that your job to think up a plan? You're the smart one!" Draco yelled.

"Ron said something about our chain," Hermione thought to herself. "I have an idea!"

"Right!" Draco shouted.

"No I really do!" Hermione protested.

"No turn right!" Draco screamed.

Hermione saw that they were heading straight into the goals. Hermione made a sharp right jerking Draco along with her.

"Now you can tell," Draco said bitterly.

"You remember how Ron and the blond boy got rid of the last four demons?"

Draco nodded his head.

"Well we're sort of going to do the same thing. We need to turn around and use the chain."

"What? I can't hear you!" Draco yelled.

"Just trust me! Turn around!" Hermione directed.

"Why?"

"Do it!" she screeched. At the same time both of them made a sharp turn. The snitch had its mouth open trying to bit them in half. He was too close to stop and his mouth clenched down on the chain. Hermione and Draco were flung around the Snitch's head onto its neck. At the same time both of them pulled the chain causing the Snitch to pull back. It got mad.

It let out a loud roar of furry as it spun around in circles trying to get the pests off of him. Hermione and Draco gripped onto the skeleton for life. Suddenly the spinning stopped. The Snitch decided to ignore them and go after Ron. As a reflex Hermione grabbed the broom from underneath her legs and stuck it into the Snitch's eye socket. The Snitch roared. Draco followed her actions and did the same with his broom.

"Do you think that did anything?" Draco asked. "I mean it doesn't have eyes!"

Hermione looked ahead and saw that they were heading directly towards the tower where the announcer was. "I don't think it can see!" In a few seconds the Snitch smashed head on into the tower. The tower broke in half while the Snitch plummeted to the ground. It landed heavily on created a crater on the ground.

"Oh my," Hermione looked up and saw the other half of the tower falling. It was going to land right on top of them.

**A/N** Okay well I think that's a good place to end the chapter. Please review! Isn't ironic that the Snitch was chasing them? You know because in the "real" game they chase the snitch? I just realized that when I was re-reading the chapter. Again please review!


	8. Jail

**A/N** So I deiced to post this chapter early since the last one was delayed by two days also tomorrow is really busy for me so I probably wouldn't have found the time to post!

Anyway I made two new stories.

1.) **An Allergy to Sliver** which is a HPDM fic about Draco and Harry spending a night together (no sex) and the feelings that develop. The only problem is they are both in the middle of the war fighting on different sides. (better then it sounds)

2.) **Blood Lust**- DMHG, Draco is turned into a vampire and has a craving for Hermione's blood. If you like Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy you should like this story since it is also a horror and is going to have the same type of humor in it.

Please check out my new stories!

* * *

Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy 

Chapter 8

Jail 

Hermione's eyes flickered. Her head was pounding and she was having trouble remembering why. Her eyes opened. She could still see the red sky except there was a green thing blocking her view. It was fluttering over her. "She's awake!" it yelled. It turned back to Hermione. "Remember me?" it asked. "I'm Mr. Smith!" With those words Hermione became dizzy and blacked out again.

Draco sighed. It had only taken him a few minutes to recover but Hermione had to be her overdramatic self and take over an hour. "Can't we just drag her?" Draco asked.

Mr. Smith shook his head. "She has to be awake for everything to really take effect."

"Are you taking us back to the hotel?"

Mr. Smith chuckled. "Of course not, you're going to jail!"

"Jail? There's jail in hell?" Draco asked with disbelief.

"Haven't you realized by now that we have everything here?" Mr. Smith glanced at Hermione again. "She's coming back to life!" he cheered. Hermione's eyes opened again. This time she had enough energy to sit up.

"About time," Draco muttered.

Hermione rubbed her forehead and looked around. "What happened?"

"A tower fell on us," Draco quickly explained. "Now get up before I go crazy from impatience."

Hermione lifted herself up and Draco got up with her. Both of them looked down at the chain. "Have you noticed this thing is constantly getting bigger?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded his head. "Weird."

"Okay you two," Mr. Smith said. "Since I have more important things to do then baby sit two runaways this nice fellow will be assisting you." He pointed towards the skinny demon that had winked at Hermione before the game started.

He took the chain that held the two of them together and started to pull. They quickly followed him. The journey to the jail wasn't bad. They left the Quidditch pitch and walked about a mile south, which was good for their journey. They came to a very small brick house. It was old and torn up. The windows where broken and the door was off its hinge.

"Is this it?" Draco starred at the low security building. The demon nodded and continued to walk towards it. "Well it doesn't seem very extreme. It looks easy to escape."

"Most people don't want to escape it," the demon said.

Hermione looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

The demon blushed and instead of his cheeks going pink they went blue. "It's the place everyone wants to be when you're in hell."

"But it's jail!" Hermione protested. Draco nudged her to shut up. There were entering the building and she would soon find out what was so great about it.

The door they walked through led them into a filthy room. The floor was covered with dirt and the ceiling was leaking mud. Then they came to another door. This door was locked and the demon had to take out a skull key to unlock it. The door opened and they were brought into another room.

This time the room was clean. There where jail cells but each cell had its own bed. The windows weren't broken as they appeared from the outside. There was a mini refrigerator in the corner of the room. Then the best thing happened. The demon spoke again. "There are no surprises."

"Like you mean no spikes coming out of the beds?"

The demon shook his head. "None and the food is real too. I think _your_ food is repulsing but all the other mortals seem to like it."

Draco's eyes opened up. "Real food?"

The demon nodded his head. Hermione had a faint suspicion he wasn't very fond of Draco. He led them to the last cell where there where two beds. He slid open the ceil doors and led them in. Once they where in he closed the doors. "Some one will be here to talk to you shortly." With one last quick glance at Hermione the demon left the jail.

Hermione and Draco both starred at the beds. "Do you really think?" she asked.

"I think they're lying," Draco walked over to the bed and examined it. "I think it would be safer to check the food."

Hermione agreed and they both walked the few feet to the mini refrigerator. They opened it and inside were two meals especially prepared for them. Draco was delighted to finally see steak again and Hermione grinned as she saw her favorite whole grain pancakes.

"Gross," Draco said looking at Hermione's plate.

"Well yours is a dead animal."

Draco laughed and looked at his plate. "Maybe I can meet up with it afterwards!"

Hermione glared at him but quickly turned her attention back to the food. They both took a seat on the opposite beds and starred at the food. "On the count of three?" Hermione asked.

Draco nodded his head. "One, two, three!" Both of them dug into the plates and quickly shoved the first piece of food into their mouths.

"It's real!" Hermione squealed with delighted as the warm pancakes slid down her throat. "And they're warm!"

Draco grinned. "Mine too. It only makes sense because it's always hot down here."

Halfway through the meal they heard the door to the room open again. They both put down their plates and looked to see who was coming. "Ron!" Hermione shouted at the red-headed boy.

Ron didn't have a clear look at them since the jail was so long. He walked over to where they were being kept. "Hermione?" he said with doubt. He looked closer at the girl behind the bars. "Hermione!" he shouted.

"Oh Ron!" Hermione said. "I never thought I would see you again!"

"Hold on," Ron said. He quickly opened the cell gate next to them and closed the door behind him. "Sorry it's the rules."

"Rules?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded his head. "This place is for Quidditch players. If you haven't noticed we are the only ones in it. The players who fail get fed to the Snitch, which is pretty much, the worst possible thing that can happen." Ron sighed as he saw Hermione's and Draco's blank expressions. "I mean once you get fed to the snitch you become nothing. Creepy right?"

Hermione and Draco both exchanged glances of disbelief then turned back to Ron. "Go on." Draco urged.

"Well the deal is Quidditch players get to live the best life in Hell." Ron lifted up his arms to show he meant the jail. "It's not to great since the only time you're aloud to leave the jail is when you're playing a game but it is the least painful place for you to be at the time being."

This was typical. On Earth sports players were idolized for doing barley anything and even in Hell they still follow that tradition.

"So why are we here?" Hermione asked. She didn't like where this was leading.

"You volunteered yourself to be a Quidditch player by doing that spectacular performance. The demon's loved it and you should have heard the crowd cheer when the building fell on you. No one has ever defeated the Snitch before. The officials where talking to me after the match. They said that they wanted to bring us to impress the big shots in Hell."

Hermione frowned. "I'm not very good."

"With Malfoy you are," Ron gave a disapproving look towards where Draco stood. "They think it's the best thing. The ex war hero and the two teens chained together."

"War hero?" Draco asked with disbelief. "How were you a war hero?"

Ron grinned. "It's a long story."

"Oh Ron we have all the time in the world!" Hermione protested.

It was Draco's turn to frown. He didn't like the way Hermione acted around Ron.

"Well," Ron started, "Your death was a pretty big deal. The funeral was fantastic by the way. You weren't buried though. You know because your body was pretty much in about a hundred different pieces. They cremated you instead."

"What about me?" Draco snapped. He didn't like being ignored.

"Same thing. You two actually had a double funeral, it was very strange considering your parents agreed on it," he looked at Draco, "but it seemed like some sort of tradition of dying together, buried together."

"Do you think that's why we're chained together?" Hermione looked at Draco.

"I really never liked my parents." Was all Draco said.

Ron continued with the story. "Well as I said your death was a big thing on all of us. Harry was actually thinking about quitting school, but I told him he was needed here, which he was. He and Dumbledore started this quest for horcruxes. They were souls of Voldemort, I'm sure you knew that already. Well the war of course went into full effect during our seventh year, we didn't return to school. Harry spent half the year with Dumbledore while I spent half the year in training."

"Training?" Draco questioned.

"Air fighting," Ron simply said. "It was a new tactic that we thought up of. We were trained to fight from the air so of course we had to be excellent on brooms. All of us were equipped with the very best, which was pretty awesome. It worked well especially since the Death Eaters weren't prepared for the attack."

"So that's why you're so good at flying!" Hermione said.

Ron nodded his head. "Would you like to know how I died?"

"You fell off the broom?" Draco snickered.

Ron ignored him. "I was out on one of my many air battles. Well by this time Death Eaters where trained in the art of air warfare. So it was a battle to the death. I was well known for my air fighting skills. I was awarded a medal just recently for killing the most Death Eaters. All of them knew this and they ganged up on me. I took a couple down but they where too much. I just dodged a curse when I was suddenly hit by another one! It knocked me off my broom and sent me to my death."

"So you did fall off your broom!" Draco cheered.

Once again Ron ignored him. "The thing was that I feel that everything I did was pointless. I mean if everyone's just going to end up here what's the point? Earth is such a short time compared to this."

"How old where you when you died?" Hermione questioned.

"Twenty one." Ron sighed. "That was supposed to be the prime of my life too."

"Wow four years passed already."

Ron laughed. "I'm sure it has been more then that! I've been down here for a while. It took me time to get to where I am now. So what brought you to this place of Hell?"

"Well that's an even longer story." Hermione looked at Draco. He seemed like he didn't want any part of their story telling so she continued. "We where actually sent to the city to live." Hermione told Ron the adventures they went through and even about the judgment when Ron asked. Draco was grateful that she left out the fact that he committed suicide.

Ron found Hermione's judgment funny. "You barely did anything! When I went there they told me I killed one hundred and twenty people! I deserve to be in Hell." He finished blankly. His mood suddenly changed. "You don't Hermione. I'm glad you're trying to get out of here."

"So I'm guessing if I asked you to join us you would say no?"

"I would."

"You were married?" Draco suddenly said. He was looking down at the golden band on Ron's finger.

Ron nodded his head. "For two full years. It was a quick decision and I don't think it would have lasted after the war ended."

"Tell us who you married." Draco finally found something they were talking about interesting.

Ron blushed at the very though. "It was a bad idea. Like I said before it was a quick decision."

"Just tell us!" Draco snapped.

"Cho Chang," Ron blurted out.

Hermione covered her mouth with her hand. "Wasn't that the girl Harry used to like?"

Ron nodded his head. "He wasn't too happy about our marriage especially since it was behind his back. He thought I betrayed him or something. I didn't think he would get so upset about it, they haven't talked since the fourth year. Once again I was wrong. As part of my punishment here they told me that Cho only used me to get back with Harry and the baby she was carrying wasn't mine but his."

Draco started laughing hysterically. "That is the best thing I've ever heard!"

Hermione nudged him in the ribs but of course he didn't stop. "I'm sorry to hear that."

Ron shrugged. "I wasn't very fond of her. It was a stupid thing to do. You know you have the pressure of the war going on and everyone starts to rush things. I mean even when you died I still never lost my feelings towards you."

The room went slight, even Draco stopped laughing. His face went pale, even for someone who was dead. Hermione was right about to respond when Draco interrupted her. "It's too late now." Draco said darkly.

"Is it?" Ron said.

"Yes because if you haven't noticed I'm the one chained to her."

The door to the jail opened once again. This time a demon wearing a pin stripped blue suit walked in. His horns weren't as big as the demons on the Quidditch field but they where still there. There was something very professional about him. "Ah if it isn't my star players!" he said cheerfully. He walked to the back of the jail where the three of them were being held. "You were magnificent today!"

All three of them starred at him dumbly.

"Why aren't we smiling? Do you know how good this is for you? You could make me millions!" The demon was so cheerful it looked as if at any minute he would start to skip. "I told about you to the head devils and they said Satan himself might come out to see you play! I highly doubt it but that's still a very good complement!"

"Play? We're going to be playing again?" Hermione once again started to dread the thought.

"Well of course! This time though you won't be performing for those filthy mortals. You'll be performing for high ranking demons!"

"So how's that good for us?" Draco questioned.

"Well you do get to stay in these nice cells, but it doesn't really matter. You two did break the law so it's either this or severe punishment."

"What about me?" Ron asked.

"Oh you all don't have a choice and afterwards you'll probably bet destroyed completely or sent back to your normal lives here but you might as well enjoy it while you can."

Hermione frowned. "That doesn't seem very fair."

"It seems fair to me. Most people would _die_ just to get a small break from Hell." The demon laughed at his own joke. That joke was becoming overused. "So are you ready to move to your new jail?"

"It's not like we have a choice," Hermione muttered.

"Good girl! You're finally catching on!" The demon opened the doors to their cells and they followed him out.

When they got outside they saw an old school bus. The demon gestured for them to get inside. Once they were all inside the bus started to move. At first it was slow and gentle but the demon seemed to be displeased by this. He yelled at the driver to move faster. The bus suddenly sped up and flew through the waste land.

Even at the quick rate they were going at, it still took a while to reach their new jail. The whole time they seemed to be going father south. Hermione poked Draco to see if he noticed. He nodded his head as if he knew exactly what she was thinking. Every second they moved they became one step closer to Heaven.

* * *

**A/N **Your reviews are the life of this story. The more you review the better the story is. What does that mean? Just review!


	9. Layers of the Earth

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long to update! It was just nobody seemed to review so I thought I took a wrong turn with the direction of the story but the I check like a week later and saw how many people did review which inspired me to write this amazing chapter! Enjoy!

Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 9

Layers of the Earth

Draco, Hermione, and Ron were led to a place that all of them thought was heaven. The jail was even bigger then the last one. Instead of having a couple of cells it only had one. The only thing was that the one cell was bigger then any house any of them had yet to see in Hell.

The best part about it was Hermione and Draco where temporarily un-cuffed.

It had two floors and it was padded with red carpet from wall to wall. Hermione squealed as she saw her knew home. Draco grinned and walked into the cell without a complete. Ron gave a look of disapproval and joined the others.

Hermione fell onto the soft sofa and hugged the pillows around her. "I just can't believe it!" she said happily. "I feel like I've already reached heaven!"

Ron made a loud sigh to get everyone's attention. "That's what they want you to feel like."

Draco laughed. "So what are you the new expert on Hell?"

Ron glared at him. "For your information, _Malfoy_, I know a lot more about this place then you can imagine."

Draco laughed again. "And how's that Weasley? We've been down here longer then you and we still don't know shit about this place!"

"Cho studied mythology," Ron's voice lowered and Hermione could tell just saying her name made him hurt.

Hermione pushed herself up so that she was sitting on the couch and joined the conversation. "It doesn't matter how he knows. Please continue with what you were saying before."

Ron seemed thankful for Hermione's statement. He wasn't looking forward to giving details about Cho and her pointless career. "They're trying to trick us. They want us to be happy just so they can tare everything away once again. Do you under stand? Something very terrible is about to happen."

With these words the atmosphere of the room change. All smiles had faded as realization struck. What Ron said made perfect sense. Both Draco and Hermione knew this but neither wanted to recognize the fact.

"We have time though," Ron continued. "I know they do take Quidditch as a serious thing down here, which means we really are playing. I'm not sure how much time we have but at least we have it."

"Are we going to escape?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded his head. "We are going to try."

"This is outrageous!" Draco shouted. "This is my one time for peace for what four years? I don't care what is going to happen afterwards! I need a break and I'm going to take it!"

Draco stormed up to the second floor. There were some crashing sounds. Draco was having a fit.

"This is what they want to happen." Ron stated to Hermione. "They want us to fall apart so we fail the match."

Hermione shook her head back and forth. "Ron this isn't right. I don't think I can take much more of this."

Ron walked over to Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'll get us out."

Hermione violently pushed herself up from the couch and tugged away from Ron. "So you'll get us out. Then what? We are still going to be stuck in this- this- this- place!"

"You can continue your search for heaven!" Ron protested.

Hermione shook her head. "From everything I heard from you everything here is just an illusion. Everything is just to bring our hopes up and crash them down. I bet there isn't even a heaven!"

Ron frowned. He knew he had to eventually crush Hermione's spirit but it hurt more then he planned. "There is a heaven Hermione. I just don't think it would be floating in the middle of Hell."

"Why, did Cho tell you that?" Hermione snapped. She soon stormed up the stairs joining Draco. "I can't stand him."

"Well he's in love with you," Draco murmured. He was lying a silk red bed and staring at the ceiling. 

"He ruined are only chance for peace."

Draco laughed and turned to his side so that he was facing Hermione. "Weasley's right. They never wanted us to be in peace. We can't even go a few minutes without fighting."

Hermione walked over and sat down next to him on the bed. "Do you think we will ever get out of here?"

Draco shook his head. "I don't know. I just don't know."

"I wish I was back at Hogwarts then maybe I could change and find myself in a better place." Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure if Hell's much worse then my life." Draco stated.

Hermione turned her head to look at him. "Stop being so dramatic."

"I'm not. This whole time I've been wondering if I made the right choice. I mean if I could do it again would I?"

"Do what?"

Draco paused for a moment. "You know." He said hesitantly.

Hermione still wasn't sure what he was talking about. "I don't know."

"Come on Granger, I thought you were smarter then this." Draco sighed. He looked at Hermione and waited for her response.

Hermione thought for a minute. Then it clicked. Hermione was surprised at herself for not realizing it earlier. She usually caught onto things quickly. "Oh," Hermione said quietly. Was he opening up to her?

As if Draco read her mind he said, "Yes. I finally realized that it doesn't matter anymore. We don't even have wands and I'm not too sure we have blood either. And obviously we're stuck together, look we can't even be apart when we aren't handcuffed!"

"Are you saying that we're equal?" Hermione grinned.

"Down here we are," Draco sighed, "but I still detest you."

"Of course Malfoy." Hermione smiled. She knew what he was saying. Hermione noticed that he had quickly changed the topic. She wanted to know what he was about to confess to her. She was sure he was going to say something about his suicide. "What were you saying before?"

Draco was silent for a few moments. "I don't know why I'm telling you this."

"I am very trust worthy." Hermione pointed out.

Draco shook his head. "No, I don't trust you. I think it's just because you're there."

Hermione frowned at these words. She would never admit it but she actually liked the idea of Draco confiding in her. "Oh," she said quietly. "Well then go on."

"To start off I never meant to kill anyone, but I guess accidents aren't taken into consideration down here. It was only supposed to be me. Everything just went wrong and all I could think of was surviving. It would have been worse then Hell if I lived. Everyone would have known what I have done."

"So why did you do it?"

"Well you know my father was in prison. I was assigned a task that risked my parents' lives. If I didn't complete it then they would die. I didn't want to fail. I wouldn't have been able to cope with it. I thought if I died in an accident maybe my parents would have a chance of surviving."

"So in a way you sacrificed yourself for them…" Hermione thought out loud.

Draco shrugged. "I guess. What's with that face?" Hermione's face had lit up. It was practically glowing.

"Malfoy, you made a sacrifice! The ultimate sacrifice! That's a one way ticket to heaven!" Hermione squealed. "There had to be some kind of mistake. You don't belong here!"

Draco looked puzzled. "Of course I do. I'm a murderer."

"You sacrificed yourself," Hermione protested. "That beats anything."

Draco sat up from the bed. "Well if it does then how I'm still stuck down here?"

Hermione frowned. "I'm not sure. It could have been a mistake."

"I doubt it. Granger you just don't get it. I _deserve_ to be here." Draco sighed.

"Hermione!" Ron shouted from downstairs. "Come down quickly and bring Malfoy!"

Hermione and Draco exchanged glances before jogging down the stairs. Standing inside the cell next to Ron was a demon, but not any demon. It was the one at the Quidditch match! Hermione noticed his muscular body and the huge horns, the biggest she had seen so far.

The demon smiled when he saw Hermione approach. "Hello," he said. His voice was deep and had a tint of being possessed in it.

Hermione nodded her head. "Hello."

"I am the demon who was monitoring your room. I overheard the conversation you had with him. You're right. He doesn't belong here."

There was a moment of silence as everyone took what he said in. All of the expressions were blank.

The demon continued. "I'm usually not supposed to report things like this. We like to keep our guests," he grinned that evil grin all demons had in common. "But in this case if you do me a favor I'll do you a favor."

"And what exactly is that favor?" Draco asked. He knew nothing good was to come.

The demon focused his attention on Hermione. He slid his eyes up from her legs, to her waist, to her chest, then finally her face. While doing so he examined every curve on her body.

"Out of the question!" Everyone was surprised to see that it was Draco who yelled this. "There is no way you are landing one finger on her!"

The demon shrugged. "I guess I should be leaving then." He winked at Hermione before leaving. Everyone watch him blankly as he left the building.

Ron eyed the wooden self where the demon had been standing next to. He walked over to it and picked up something. Neither Hermione nor Draco could see what it is. Ron tightened his grip around the object before turning to face the others. "He left the keys," Ron said with amazement.

Draco ran over to Ron and stanched the keys out of his hands. "There are thousands!" Draco cried. "We'll never be able to figure it out!" Draco shuffled threw the keys and examined the lock to see if any matched.

Hermione joined them. "This has to be a trick."

"We'll never know until we try," Ron insisted. "Go on Malfoy."

Draco still was searching through the keys. There was one that caught his eye. It was wooden and small. Draco took this key and put it in the lock and turned. The key instantly snapped in half.

"Well that was a stupid guess," Ron hissed.

Draco glared at him. "Then why don't you try it Weasel?" Draco shoved the keys into Ron's chest and backed away from the cell bars.

Ron picked a key up a random and shoved it into the lock. When he turned it the key had burst up into flames. Ron quickly dropped the keys out of shock.

Draco laughed. "Nice job."

Hermione sighed. "You two are both being stupid!" Hermione bent down and grabbed the keys. She took a silver skull shaped key and shoved it into the lock. She twisted it and there was a click. The cell door swung open but the key disappeared. "I think we can only use them once."

"Hopefully we won't need the other two in the future," Ron said looking down at the snapped wood and pile of ash.

Draco pushed past both of them. "You know we will," he hissed. "Come on."

Ron and Hermione quickly followed him. They came to two more locked doors. Both times the keys where handed to Hermione as she was the lucky one at guessing. Both times she had gotten them right. Two more keys disappeared.

They stepped outside to find that a snowstorm had started. Draco laughed and both Ron and Hermione looked at him. "It's funny because Hell is always supposed to be hot." When neither of them laughed Draco shrugged, "Neither of you ever had a sense of humor."

The snow stormed never seemed to stop. After a while of walking the three of them found themselves up to their knees in snow. Hermione stopped walking abruptly. "This is crazy!" she shouted. "We don't even know where we are going!"

Draco stopped and turned to look at her. "Well we can't just stop here. We'll freeze!"

Hermione still didn't move. "I don't care. I'm not going anywhere until this storm clears up."

Ron walked over to Hermione and pulled on her arm. "Come on Hermione, we can't stop here."

Hermione sighed but this time she listened. Draco didn't seem too happy about that. They continued to walk for a few miles before coming to a stop.

"That's it!" Hermione squealed. "I'm done!" She flopped onto the pile of snow and sunk in it. Both Ron and Draco exchanged looks before going to help her up. When they got to the place where she had sunk they both looked down. There was nothing there.

"What the hell…" Draco said. He stuck his head father into the whole. "She's not there!" Suddenly Draco felt himself loosing balance and falling head first into the hole. He expected to land quickly but he did not. He found himself to continue to fall.

As he fell he saw himself going through different layers of the earth. Soon the dirt around him began to become hard and he found himself being thrown against every rock that came his way. The temperature started to get hotter and hotter until he felt like he was being cooked alive. That wasn't the worst part.

Soon he reached the brightly colored liquid. Draco was sure it burned his flesh right off and his bones where coming undone with it. The liquid smothered him making it hard to breath. As Draco opened his skinless mouth to breathe the liquid poured in and Draco began to choke but soon the choking stopped and so did the pain. Draco felt light as if he where nothing, as if he had lost his entire body.

The light soon became brighter. Normally the light would have burned his eyes but Draco knew he had none. He also wondered how he could see but quickly pushed the thought out of his mind. It was foolish to question anything in Hell. The surrounds became solid and Draco flew right through them as if he where a ghost. He felt unstoppable now that he had no more body. Draco was beginning to like the feeling.

Suddenly the bright light began to fade away. It soon became dark and Draco felt that the rocky surroundings where too familiar. Soon he felt an extreme pain as his bones began to mend back together. It was hard to heal when there was a rock hitting you every other second.

The growing pains stopped and the itching began. He felt new organs growing inside of his body. It itched so badly. Draco would have taken the pain over the itching. Soon he began to see light. It was dim but Draco knew his long journey was coming to an end. The rocks passed and everything became dirt. Soon Draco felt himself being thrown into the air and landing on his face. It wasn't a hard land but Draco noticed that his hand still did not have any skin. As he watched it more closely he saw the skin begin to grow. He heard footsteps coming his way.

Draco looked up and saw that he was in a city. It did not have a lot of people but there where towers that seemed to go father then the sky. There weren't any signs of grass or animals and every so often you would see a group of people scurry by.

Hermione bent down so that she was in eye contact with Draco. Part of her face and arms was still missing flesh. She smiled when she saw him. "I think we finally made that hole to China."

A/N I hope you liked it! (And got the joke!) Please review! It means the world to me, plus the story will get updated faster! REVIEW.


	10. Wizards Of Hell

A/N: Well this is the longest chapter I have written for this story. Yey! I hope you do enjoy it because it took me a long time to read over. Also I think this story is going to come to an end in the next two or three chapters. So enjoy it while it lasts!

Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 10

W.O.H

Draco finally found that he had enough energy to push himself up from the ground. He was getting tired of looking at Ron's half destroyed face. Draco looked over to where Hermione was sitting and realized that she wasn't fully healed either.

Hermione smiled when she him looking at her. "How bad is it?" she asked touching her face.

"I'm guessing no worse then mine." Draco tried cheering her up. This only made her cringe. "I guess that's pretty bad."

Hermione nodded her head. "You don't have a nose."

Draco touched the middle of his face and found out that Hermione was right. He didn't have a nose. He turned and looked at Ron. Ron's face was almost completely healed. He had a small patch of missing skin on his face. His arm's where missing good chunks and he still didn't have two fingers.

Draco walked over to Ron and kicked his side. "Get up. You only landed a few minutes after me."

Ron glared at him but stood up. He looked over at Hermione then at Draco. Hermione seemed to have it the worse. There was no skin around her left eye and her lips were only partly there. Each of her cheeks had a good chunk missing from them.

Hermione stood up. "I saw some people when I first got here. I think they might be able to help us."

Both Draco and Ron nodded their heads. "Where did they go?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded her head to the right. "They went into the building." Hermione pointed towards a tall, gray, building. Like everything else in Hell it was falling apart. The windows where all broken and the street was filled with glass. The three of them cautiously walked over to the building. The city had an eerie feeling to it. It was so big yet there wasn't a sign of any life except for their own.

Draco reached forward to grab the knob of the door to the building when there was a loud crashing sound. All of them looked behind them to see one of the buildings had collapsed to the ground. They turned back to the building they were about to enter. All of them had second thoughts of going into the run down building.

"Are you sure this is where they went?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded her head. "I'm sure."

Draco slowly turned the knob and opened the door. They stood outside for a moment waiting for the building to go down just like the other one. When nothing happened they entered the building. They closed the door behind them. Once the door was closed a loud noise started to come into effect. The building was full of people's voices but no one was seen.

Ron searched the building and saw a light coming from the next floor. "I think we have to go upstairs."

Draco took one glance at the stairs. It seemed as every other step was missing and the ones that were there had big holes in them. There was no railing to grip onto either. "Fun," was all he said.

Hermione was already by the stairs before Ron and Draco. "I have a good feeling about this." She looked up at the light coming from one of the rooms. "I think they can help us."

Hermione hopped up the stairs quickly and gracefully. When she got to the top she looked down at both Ron and Draco. "It's not hard!" she yelled down to them.

Draco shrugged and jogged to the staircase. He also ended up hopping up the stairs since most of the steps where missing. Ron was soon to follow.

In a fast pace Hermione walked over to the door where all the commotion seemed to be coming from. She was about to open the door when she felt a hand on her shoulder. It was Ron. "Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I know it is. You just need to trust me."

Ron looked hesitant. "I'm not sure Hermione…"

Draco pushed past both of them so this time his hand was on the knob. "It's not like we have anywhere else to go." Draco pulled the door open.

The room was filled with people talking and laughing. The room was bright and covered in maps. There was a big chart posted on the wall directly across from them. A lot of the people where starring at. The room went completely quite once there presence was noticed.

Everyone was starring at them. Hermione noticed that their faces had parts missing from them too. All of them had gotten to the city the same way they had. There was one other thing that Hermione noticed about them; they were all wearing robes- wizarding robes.

A man quickly broke the awkward silence. He had long blonde hair and was wearing bright red robes. "Welcome!" he said cheerfully. "Welcome to the W.O.H!"

"The who?" Draco asked.

"The W.O.H!" the man answered. "The Wizards of Hell," the man explained. "We are an underground wizarding group of Hell. We find escaped wizards and witches all round Hell and bring them here."

Ron stepped into the room. "What's the point of this group?"

"The point?" the man asked. "The point is to save ourselves! After a few hundred years we finally realized that none of us our ever getting into heaven so we're going to take over Hell."

"You're what?" Draco could believe what they where saying.

"I know it seems impossible," the man said, "but really it isn't. Think of it the number of people coming in to Hell inclines everyday, while the number of demons stays the same. By this time we have well over ten times more people then demons. It's not only wizards and witches. There is also a M.O.H, Muggles of Hell. We are all working together. They have their gons,"

"Guns?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yes that," the wizard said. "And when have our wands."

The three of them exchanged glances. "You have wands?" Hermione asked.

The wizard nodded his head. "Of course! How do you expect us to fight back?"

Another wizard stepped up. Despite all the missing features it was still possible to tell that he had died older then the leading wizard. His voice was deep and had a more serious tone. "Despite how big and scary the demons might look most of them are lacking in the brains department, especially the security. All we had to do was get one wand and that helped us get all of the other wands."

The more cheery wizard grinned at the thought. "All we had to say was Accio wands! They all came flying towards us."

"Would you happen to have ours?" Draco asked.

The older wizard nodded his head. "They are right on the that table. We were expecting you."

Draco, Hermione, and Ron walked over the table and found three wands. Each of them grabbed their wand and examined it carefully. "I can't believe it…" Hermione said. "It's in perfect condition!"

"Can we get the meeting started?" another wizard said. This one was young, very young. He couldn't be older then the age of thirteen. "All of us want to eat in the near future."

"Yes, yes," said the wizard in the red robes. "Would you care to join us?"

Hermione, Ron, and Draco took seats in the back of the room. All of the other wizards took their seats too. For the first time Hermione noticed how large the room actually was. It seemed to go on for miles and every corner of it was filled with wizards and witches. The wizard in the red robes took his place in the front and began the meeting.

"For our new comers my name is Godric Gryffindor and this is my partner," he pointed towards the older man. "Salazar Slytherin."

Hermione, Draco, and Ron's jaws dropped open. It couldn't be!

Gryffindor laughed. "I'm guessing by your robes and your expressions you had heard of us before." Slytherin just looked at them with a stern expression. He didn't seem to care too much.

"You should continue," Slytherin hissed in his ear.

"Right," Gryffindor said. He pointed towards the large map behind him. "This is a map of Hell. After many long years of exploring Hell I can say I have been everywhere."

Hermione quickly raised her hand straight in the air. Both Ron and Draco chuckled as this reminded them of the old days at Hogwarts. Gryffindor looked at her curiously. "Yes?" he asked.

"Did you create the W.O.H.?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes me and Salazar learned to put our differences aside and create this city you see before you."

"Wow," Hermione whispered.

Gryffindor continued his speech. "As I was saying before this is the a complete map of Hell. We are here." He pointed to a rather large chunk of the map. "This is what we will call 'base'. It is completely Demon proof and safe for everyone to live."

Hermione's hand shot up into the air again. She didn't wait to be called on this time. "If it's so safe then how come you still want to go into battle?"

"I don't know if you noticed but we are still living in Hell. This place is a wasteland. That's why it was so easy to make as our base. Even the Demons don't like it here. Also what about everyone else who is suffering? Should we just ignore all the innocents who where sent here?"

"I guess not," Hermione said.

Once again Gryffindor continued with his speech. He pointed towards a small dot on the map. "This is where Satan lives. It is heavily guarded but I believe that we can break through, I mean we had thousands of years to practice." Hermione's hand shot up in the air again. "And those of us who are new will be taught right after this meeting." Hermione's hand slowly went down.

"I think we should all get one good night of rest and we will be attacking tomorrow." He pointed towards a large red line that led from the base to where Satan was being kept. "This is what we will be taking tomorrow. It's pretty much a giant underground slide that will lead us right outside of Satan's castle. The muggles will be on the other side. We will all attack at the same time."

Gryffindor paused before telling the last piece of information. "All of you know how risky this is going to be. The demons here have weapons of nothingness. What I mean by that is if you get hit by one of these weapons you will become nothing. All of you are willing to take this risk?"

Everyone's head in the room nodded and there were cheers of yes and we've always been willing. Gryffindor smiled. "Good, now dinner will be served in the room to the left. Please have a good meal before sleeping."

Everyone in the room stood up and headed for the door. The doorway quickly expanded and Hermione was grateful to see magic was again. The three of them stood up and waited until the room was almost completely empty. The only other people in the room were the two founders of Hogwarts.

Gryffindor walked over to them and said. "Salazar will be teaching you some new curses that we have developed in Hell. I hope you are fast learners because you'll be needed them for tomorrow." With a quick wink Gryffindor left the room.

Slytherin turned towards them. He didn't look very happy about missing dinner. He glanced at Hermione. He knew that she wasn't a pureblood. "I hope you are fast learners," he said looking directly at Hermione. He walked over to a desk and pulled out two cages. One was filled with bats the other with rats.

"Just like bats Demons can be fast and just like rats they can be fat and slow." He bent over and took out another cage that had four baby kittens in it. "They can also be deceptive. No matter how innocent they look you must be able to destroy them."

Hermione's face went pale when she saw the kittens. "We aren't going to hurt them are we?"

"There is no mercy in Hell," Slytherin said. "They will try to deceive you. You must be able to destroy them before they destroy you." Slytherin opened the rat's cage and let them free. They were rather large and fat and moved slowly.

"The first spell I will be teaching you is the annihilation spell. This spell will get rid of the demon forever." He turned towards a rat that looked as if it where going to attack a smaller rat. "_Annihilati_!" He yelled. A flash of yellow light flew from his wand and hit the rat. It began to squeal. It floated up into the air and began to grow larger and larger until it suddenly burst.

All of them starred at where the rat used to be. "Does it have to be so violent?" Hermione asked.

Slytherin nodded his head. "It seems as if even the pleasure causing spells hurt down here. You try."

Draco went first. He hit the rat but this time it was a different reaction. The rat flew against the wall and splattered against it. Draco looked at Slytherin to see if he had done it wrong.

Slytherin examined the wall. "It worked." He announced. "If you look closely you can see a little red X where the rat had hit. That means he was annihilated."

Hermione went next. Even though she flinched when she sent the spell out it went perfectly. The rat expanded then exploded. Since everyone was looking this time they saw a small red X floating where the rat had been.

It was now Ron's turn. A pink light shot out of his wand and hit the rat. The rat just expanded and landed back to the ground.

Slytherin sighed. "You pronounced it wrong. It's _Annihilati_, not _Annihilateee_! Try again!"

Ron went once again and this time he did it correctly.

"The next spell is for the Demons that are immune to being annihilated. These demons are usually the ones with the rather large horns."

Hermione thought back to the Demon who seemed to have a crush on her. His horn's where huge.

"This is the removal spell. We have set up a room in a building a few blocks from here that is designed to hold Demons. The removal spell will remove them from the battle field into the room where they will be held until we figure out what to do with them."

"Are you sure they can't escape it?" Hermione asked.

Slytherin glared at her. He wasn't very found of her questioning. "We tested it several times. May I continue?"

Hermione nodded her head.

Slytherin released the bats. They started zooming across the large room. "Since the demons who are immune to the annihilation curse are usually quicker we will be practicing this one on bats." He focused his attention on a small bat the circled the room. "_Remeadle_!" he yelled. He hit the bat on the first try and it instantly disappeared. "Go ahead," he said to them.

This time they all went at once. The spell went flying all over the room. It took Hermione only three times to hit her target and Ron only five. Draco managed to get it on his twelfth. By the look on Slytherin's face they knew they had to try it again. When Slytherin was completely satisfied he turned to the kittens. He took out the four of them and placed them on the table. He pointed at a stripped one and yelled, "_Annihilati" _The kitten suffered the same fate the ugly rat had.

Hermione gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. Draco look disgusted and Ron just starred. Slytherin turned and looked at them. "Go ahead."

Surprisingly Ron was the first one to step up. Hermione knew he was already trained to do things like this. He was a war hero. Ron quickly did the spell. Hermione covered her eyes before it hit.

Draco was the next one to go up. He did the spell without hesitation or any emotion on his face.

When it was Hermione's turn she didn't move. "I- I- I can't." she whispered. "It didn't do anything."

Slytherin grinned. "What if I told you that this was a demon? I transformed it."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't believe you."

Slytherin sighed. "Do you honestly think a cat is evil enough to belong in Hell?"

Hermione shook her head. She didn't believe anything as innocent as a kitten would go to Hell. "But-" she started.

"There are no buts down here. You either annihilate or be annihilated."

Hermione stepped forward. She didn't look at the kitten but had her head turned to the side She whispered the curse. Even though she wasn't looking she managed to hit the kitten directly. She dropped her wand and ran over to Ron. Ron immediately hugged her. "It's okay Hermione," he whispered.

Draco walked over and picked up Hermione's wand. He handed it to her when she finally released herself from Ron. "Thanks," she muttered.

"You may go," he said. "Go into the next room and get something to eat. If you go to the very top of the building to the left you will find a room where you can rest."

They left the room. Hermione was leaning on Ron's shoulder while Ron kept his arm around her waist to support her. Draco followed behind. They walked through the open door. The room was crowded but not as crowded as the room where the meeting had taken place. Most of them had eaten and went to rest.

There was a long table that was filled with bread and pitchers of water. Hermione grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water. Then she grabbed a slice of bread and sat down at the nearest table. Draco and Ron soon joined her.

They ate in silence. All of them where taking in the recent events. Hermione put down her half eaten bread and looked at Draco. "We don't have to do this," she said to him. "We can continue looking for the Demon's that can send you to heaven."

Draco shook his head. "I think we have plenty of time."

"But you heard what Gryffindor said! Why would you want to take that risk if you could automatically be sent to heaven?"

Draco stuffed the last piece of bread into his mouth and swallowed it before answering. "I know where I'm needed," was all he said.

Hermione opened her mouth to protest but found herself being interrupted by Ron. "He knows what he wants." Hermione quickly shut her mouth and finished her bread.

When all of them were done they left the room and headed back towards the streets of the city. This time they were jammed back with people. Hermione could see the mixture of muggles and wizards. The blood red sky was becoming black. It was almost night.

The next building that they went into wasn't as damaged as the previous. There weren't any missing steps and all the windows where intact. The only thing that was wrong with the building was that it was severely dusty.

They made there way past all the other people to the very top of the building. It took a while to get to the top. Draco thought about twenty minutes. All of them were exhausted by the time they got to the top. When they got to their room Hermione stopped and starred at them. "Why didn't we just Apparate here?"

Ron laughed. "I think we were mugglized."

A/N This took me a really long time to write! I hope since I spent so much time on this story that you'll take a minute out of your life to send me a review on how much you want to read the next chapter! REVIEW!


	11. Night

A/N Everyone! It was my birthday on Thursday! I'm now officially 15. Yup.

Also I want everyone to continue reading this story until the end. You can't stop! You'll understand what this means later.

One last thing! I've updated my new story blood lust, which again you should like if you like this story. Check it out because this story is going to end soon and Blood Lust will be my new project.

Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 11

Night

Draco lied in his bed tossing and turning. He no longer needed any rest. The night seemed like weeks. Draco knew that it most likely was. Time was dragged out in Hell helping to make every moment even more miserable. He could still hear the snores from where Ron was sleeping. They alternated from being soft to abnormally loud. Obviously he was the only one not able to enjoy the rest that was given to him.

Draco sat up on the bed he was lying on. He had forced Ron to take the couch. He looked around the small dark room. It was nearly empty except for the bed and the couch. There was a wooden door that led to a bathroom that was no bigger then a broom closet. In the bathroom there consisted of a sink with one bar of soap and a toilet that did not flush.

Draco left his bed to go into the unsanitary bathroom. He turned the faucet to the sink on and let the water pour out. He cupped his hands and placed them under the water only to quickly pull them away. The water was scorching hot. Draco turned off the faucet and sighed. He left the bathroom and the room ware he was previously sleeping.

He soon found himself in the hallway of the building. It was dark and impossible to see. There was absolutely no light. Hell had no moon creating a pitch-black surrounding every time it decided to become night. Draco lit the tip of his wand so a small light illuminated from it.

The light was enough to light a good portion of the tiny hallway. The three of them where placed at the very top of the building which was the attic. The attic contained only two rooms. The rooms had to be shared among Hermione, Draco, and Ron. Hermione ended up getting her own since neither Draco nor Ron would let the other share a room with her. The doors to the two rooms where only separated by a few inches.

Draco made his way to the staircase and started to walk to the next floor. This floor contained several rooms. Only one of the rooms was a bedroom. Draco wasn't sure who was staying there. The rest of the rooms consisted of a large bathroom, a sitting room, a kitchen, and a room Draco had not yet visited. Draco made his way towards the unknown room and was about to open the door when he heard a sound. Someone was coming up the steps.

Draco knew he shouldn't be alarmed. The whole city was "Demon proof" but he couldn't help himself from dashing into the bathroom. He left the door open just enough so that he could look at who was visiting.

Draco's eyes widened as he saw a large red foot followed by a skinny muscular red body and very large horns enter the hallway. He watched the demon make his way to the bedroom. As Draco examined it more quickly he realized it was the Demon who helped them escape! Wild thoughts of controlling the Demon with the imperious curse or having a Demon on their side ran through Draco's thoughts.

Then he realized that it was impossible for a Demon to change sides. They where made evil without a trace of love in any of them. Draco was also sure that the Demons should have learned to control the imperious curse by now. Wizards and witches probably tried it millions of times on them.

Draco was now sure the Demon was only they're to hurt whom ever was inside that room. Draco waited until the Demon was fully inside the room before leaving the bathroom. He tiptoed across the wooden floorboards. He put his ear against the door so he could listen to hear any unusual sounds. There was a small ruffle of sheets and that was about it.

When Draco was sure that the Demon was nowhere near the door he slowly turned the knob and pushed open the door. Draco saw the Demon immediately. It was sleeping in the bed on the left side of the room. Draco was stunned. He had no idea what to do. He started to back away when one of the Demon's eyes shot open. The eye quickly scanned the room and spot Draco. Draco froze.

Then the last thing Draco expected happened. The Demon raised its arms above its head and yawn. "Is there a reason that you're lurking in my room boy?"

Draco didn't answer. He couldn't find any words to say. All he did was stand they're wide-eyed starring at the Demon.

The Demon sneezed and covered its mouth with its hands. When the Demon pulled away he starred at his large red hands. "Oh, I see." Suddenly the Demon began to shake. Its red skin disappeared to be replaced by a tan color. His horns shrunk inside his head and his hands and feet became less large. Red curly hair began to emerge from its scalpel that went down to its waist. Its body became less muscular and it's waist much slimmer. A pretty face looked at him with a smile. "Is that better?" she asked.

Draco still stood starring at the redhead woman. She looked to be in about her early thirties.

"I'm an animagus," she started to explain. "I never learned when I was on earth so when I came here Gryffindor suggest that I tried becoming one. I did and mine ended up being a Demon."

"A Demon?" Draco repeated.

The woman nodded her head. "Yes, yes. It's not only me. If you wanted to be an animagus you would also turn into Demon. It's one of those things down here."

"But you're voice… it was so manly."

She laughed. "Of course! Do you expect the Demons to believe that I was one of them if I came in with my high-pitched voice?"

It was true. Her voice was abnormally high even for a girl. "I guess not." Draco was just starting to recover from his shock.

"I'm sorry about scaring you before," she said. "I guess I was so tired from collecting wizards and witches I forgot to transform back when I got into the city."

"Oh," Draco said quickly. "Oh," Draco said once again. "So that's why you left us that set of keys!"

"Erm, no," she said. "That was a mistake. I was only supposed to leave one key but instead I left the whole bunch."

Draco nodded his head to show that he understood. "I guess I should leave you to you sleep." Draco was now slightly embarrassed. He should have known better.

"You should," she said.

Draco turned away and left the room. He rushed upstairs and before he knew what he was doing he flung open the door to Hermione's room. "Granger!" he shouted. "I have some news for you!"

He suddenly stopped. He had just realized what he had done. He shouldn't be in Hermione's room. They weren't friends. He was out of his boundaries. He was about to leave when he noticed Hermione wasn't in her bed. "Granger?" he repeated once more.

"Go away." The voice came from the small bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. Draco followed the voice. He knew he should have left but something urged him to go see her.

She was sitting on the floor of the bathroom with her head between her knees so that her face was hidden. "Granger, what on earth are you doing?"

Draco noticed there was glass around the floor. He looked up to see that the bathroom mirror was smashed in. He suddenly realized Hermione saw what she looked like. "Granger, its not that bad…" he said.

"Not that bad?" Hermione's voice was muffled from being covered. "Half of my face is missing!"

"Everyone here has something wrong with them," Draco was trying to comfort her. He was sure he had never done that before. "Look I don't have a nose."

"So what? You have the rest of your face." She snapped.

Draco sighed. "You're being ridiculous. Stop hiding your face, I've seen it before."

Hermione lifted up her head to show her face. It looked the same as when they had gotten into the city. "I look terrible."

"I never thought you where one to get caught up on your looks." Draco teased.

Hermione glared at him. "No matter how much you can not accept it I am a girl and I do care what I look like!"

Draco let out an even louder sigh before. "Granger we are in Hell. This isn't a beauty competition."

"They have to take everything away from us don't they?" Hermione's face was turning red. Draco noticed that her eyes started to become teary.

Draco leaned against the bathroom wall and slid down to the floor. He rested his chin against his bent knees and looked at Hermione.

"Stop it," Hermione said. "Stop starring."

"Isn't a good thing when a boy stares at a girl?" he asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Not all the time and especially not in this case."

"Why you don't like me?" Draco questioned.

"No, well that's not the point. The point is that I'm hideous. The only reason a boy would look at me was to make fun. How could anyone ever like me when I look like this?"

Draco didn't even have a chance to stop the next words that came out of his mouth. "I like you." When he realized what he had said his face went pale. He lifted his head up from his knees so he could get a better look at Hermione's reaction.

Hermione had also lifted her head up. She looked very confused. "What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing," Draco said quickly.

Hermione shook her head. "No you said something."

"Then you should have heard it," Draco snapped. He was becoming very uncomfortable.

"I think I did but I'm not sure if I heard correctly." There was silence for a few seconds before Hermione continued. "I like you too," she whispered.

A wave of relief hit Draco. Another silence followed. The two of them just starred at each other, neither of them where sure what to say. Draco began to open his mouth a few times but quickly closed it.

"So we're friends?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

Draco shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what we are."

"Do you want to be friends?" Hermione asked again.

Draco didn't answer. This was all too weird for him. If he could he would rather be anywhere else at the moment. All he wanted to do was get up and leave but something made him stay. He hated how his legs wouldn't move and how for the first time in his life he felt intimidated. "Maybe we should try to get some more sleep," Draco said. He looked at Hermione's tired eyes. "Did you get any sleep at all?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'm fine."

"Don't be stupid. We barely get to sleep here, you should take advantage of the time given to us."

Ignoring his statement Hermione said, "Why did you come here in the first place?"

Draco thought back. Why did he go there? Then he remembered that he wanted to tell her about the so-called "demon". "Do you remember the Demon who helped us escape?"

Hermione nodded her head. "I still can't figure that out."

Draco grinned. "Well I did. It wasn't a demon. It was one of us."

"You're lying," Hermione said. "That's impossible!"

Draco shook his head. "No it is. She's an amigos!"

Hermione laughed. "Go figure," she paused for a slight moment before saying. "So you came here just to tell me that?"

Draco looked at her oddly. What was she getting at? "I thought you would like to hear about it."

"So why couldn't you wait until the morning?" she questioned.

Draco didn't know why he didn't wait. He was just so excited about the news. All he kept thinking about was what Hermione's reaction would be.

"Ha!" Hermione had a wide grin on her face that in normal cases would make Draco want to punch her. "So we are friends."

"What are you talking about?" Draco snapped.

"That's something a friend would do. I guess you feel comfortable enough to think that I won't get mad if you woke me up." Hermione couldn't stop grinning.

"You're mad." Is all Draco said.

Hermione shook her head. "No we're friends."

"You definitely need sleep." Draco stood up. He offered Hermione his hand. Hermione grabbed it and Draco pulled her up.

"Whoa," Hermione lost her balance and fell against Draco. "Sorry," she said. She put her hand her on head. She felt faint and knew Draco was right about her not getting enough sleep.

Draco held her up. Once she had fully regained her balance Draco helped her into bed. She put her head against the pillow and closed her eyes. "See," she said, "if we weren't friends…." That was all she managed to say before she fell to sleep.

Draco brushed back her hair and watched her sleep. Soon he found himself becoming tired. His eye lids where heavy. He tried going to the next room but only ended up falling on the bed. His eyes were fully closed now and weren't going to open up until the night went away.

A/N I hope you liked it! I already have the next chapter done so it might actually be posted on time! Please review! It would be a belated birthday gift!


	12. Worse Then Hell

**A/N** Okay this is the second to last chapter! Well maybe. One of my awesome reviewers gave me an idea to end it on chapter 13 which would be totally cool but I'm not to sure how to do that. I think it's only going to be 12 chapters because I don't want to drag it out.

Also I love my reviewers who ask questions that would give away the story! It's cute how they think I'm going to answer them! smiles

SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER!  
Enjoy!

Literally In Hell With: Draco Malfoy

Chapter 12

Worse then Hell

Hermione felt someone shaking her. She tried pushing them away but she wasn't very successful. Finally she opened her eyes to see what was going on. She saw that it was Draco. "Get up," he hissed. "It's time."

Hermione waved her arm for him to go away. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her up. "Hey!" she managed to choke out. She pulled her arm away from him. "I'm up!" she snapped.

Draco looked taken back. "Well excuse me," he snapped back. He left Hermione by herself. She didn't need time to get ready. She hadn't changed her cloths since she got there, no one did. Once you were in Hell whatever you were wearing last was what you were stuck with. Hermione got up from the bed and walked into the next room where Ron and Draco had slept.

Ron was in the bathroom. He was splashing cold water on his face to help wake him up. Draco was sitting on an old couch waiting for everyone to get ready. "We're supposed to be outside in five minutes." Draco stated.

Hermione rubbed her eyes and quickly pulled away. She felt the missing skin around her left eye. Ron wiped his face with a towel and entered the room Draco and Hermione were in. "Ready?" he asked them. They nodded their heads and apparated outside of the building.

If the previous day had seemed crowded this had beaten it by a long shot. There was almost no room to move. The whole block was covered in witches and wizards. There were about ten lines where everyone was lining up. Hermione walked towards at witch at the end of one line and asked. "What are the lines for?"

"It's to get your mark, so we know who the Demons are."

Hermione looked at her curiously. "Demons seem err- very distinguishable."

The witch laughed. "You must be new. Some Demons can transform to look like us. The point of the tattoos is so you know when a Demon is trying to trick you."

"Wouldn't the demon see the tattoo?"

She shook her head. "No, no. Only we can see."

"Oh." Hermione turned and made a gesture to Ron and Draco to come on the line. She explained to them what was going on and they seemed to think it was a good idea. At least Draco pretended to.

Even though the line was extremely long in only a few minutes they had reached the front of the line. A young wizard was the one to give the tattoo.

It was Hermione's turn. "Please take your robe off." He said.

Hermione did as she was told. The man took his wand and put in on Hermione's arm and drew a red band around her arm. It stung only for a second. "Next!" he shouted.

Ron was the next one to step up. Draco watched as Ron threw his robe to the side. Draco gulped at that thought. He already had a tattoo and the thought of Hermione finding out about him made him gag."Next!" the man shouted again.

Draco stood up and turned his back to Hermione and Ron so they couldn't see his arm. He slowly took of his robe and threw it to the side.

"Already got a tattoo there?" the wizard said noticing the tattoo on his left arm.

Draco realized that he must have been before the time of the Dark Lord. Draco nodded his head. "I never got old enough to regret it," he joked.

The man laughed. "Well I hope you don't mind another one!" He drew the red line around Draco's arm. "Next!" he shouted.

Draco didn't move right away. "Am I allowed to put my robe back on?"

The man shook his head. "How do you expect anyone to see it if you have a robe on?"

"It's just that some people might find it offensive."

The man laughed. "Down here it's just a tattoo."

Draco nodded. He didn't believe that Ron or Hermione would think of it that way but he moved because the large man behind him was becoming impatient. He didn't go straight towards Hermione or Ron but walked towards a wall of a building and leaned against it.

Ron noticed Draco's actions and said, "I guess he's ashamed to be with us when there's actual wizards around."

Hermione watched Draco as he slouched his head so that he was looking at the ground. She saw that his left arm was hidden behind his back. She looked back at Ron. "I'll be right back." Ron looked at her curiously but didn't say anything.

Hermione always knew Draco would become a Death Eater. She just didn't expect him to be turned when he was still young. Even when he told her about him doing a job for the Dark Lord she still didn't think the Dark Lord would make him one. She felt strange about it at first, but she decided at a time like this it was a silly thing to think about.

Hermione leaned against the wall next to Draco. "Something wrong?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Draco hissed.

Hermione was silent for a few minutes. She was thinking of the right words to say. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No," he whispered. He didn't look up at her. He still had his focus on the ground.

There were a few more minutes of silence before Hermione spoke again. "Everyone makes mistakes," she said.

Draco didn't answer her but continued to stare at the ground. Suddenly there was a loud sound and everyone looked to see what it was. It was Gryffindor. He was floating above the crowd and had his wand to his neck. "Everyone!" his voice echoed loudly through the crowd. "If you would all please follow me so we can get this battle started!"

There was a loud roar from the crowd as they cheered with anticipation. Gryffindor started to float down the street and everyone followed him. Everyone was talking and the noise was almost unbelievable. They reached the edge of the city and the large crowd came to a stop. "Do you see anything?" Hermione whispered to Draco.

Draco shook his head. "We're too far away."

"Thanks for waiting for me." It was Ron.

"No problem," Draco whispered.

"Sorry!" Hermione said. "We got caught up in the crowd!"

Ron just shrugged. The crowd started to move forward. It was slow but eventually they reached the front. There was a giant hole in the ground. There was a red circle around it. The circle was there to make sure no one accidentally fell into it. In pairs of four the wizards and witches would jump down into the hole. Slytherin watched to make sure that everyone got in it properly. Hermione was sure Gryffindor was on the other side.

It was Hermione, Draco, and Ron's turn. Another random witch joined in with them. Draco and Ron held each of Hermione's hands and Ron held the other witch's hand. On the count of three they all jumped together.

They landed on a red slide. Soon everything went black and all they could feel was the wind blowing against them and the smoothness of the slide on their backs. Suddenly they felt their legs going up in the air. Instead of going down they started to go up! They were going just as fast as before. After a few seconds a circle of light was seen. It became bigger and bigger until they were thrown out and onto the hard surface.

"Get up!" someone shouted. The four of them jumped to their feet and moved out of the way just in time. Another group of wizards had just landed.

They where in what seemed like an even bigger wasteland then the 'base'. There were no signs of any plant life. The ground was hard dirt that had large bumps in it. The sky was an orange color and the only landmark in sight was a large castle.

The castle was almost comical. It was something that would be seen in some cheesy horror book. It was large and gray. There was a drawbridge leading up to it. It of course had the large towers and the pointy roofing. There was some kind of creature that circled the top of it.

"Scary," Draco joked.

Hermione frowned. "I'm sure it is."

The last group of wizards arrived, including Slytherin. Once everyone was settled in, the crowd started to move forward.

"So this is the strategy?" Draco hissed. "We're just going to march right in the open land and hope no one sees us?"

"Have a better idea?" Ron snapped.

Draco glared at him. "Yeah we can use morons like you as a distraction so the people who can actually do spells can fight."

"You mean purebloods like you?" Ron hissed. He was glaring at Draco's arm.

Draco quickly turned his left arm so the tattoo wasn't in view anymore. "No," Draco said quietly.

Hermione nudged Ron in the chest. "This isn't the time," she whispered.

"When is the time?" Ron snapped.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Draco shouted. He stopped in front of Ron a pointed his wand at him. "You've always treated her like crap. The way she obviously liked you and all you did was say how annoying she is and how she's a know-it-all!"

Ron pointed his wand back at Draco. "What about you? You think you're so much better? You're the one who always calls her a mudblood!"

"I'll kill you," Draco threatened. "I'll-" Draco felt himself being pulled away. He looked and saw that it was Slytherin who was tugging him.

"Do you think it is a smart idea to be arguing with him at this moment?" he asked.

Draco just starred at him.

Slytherin sighed. "Did you realize that all the purebloods who aren't on earth are in Hell? More then half of these wizards are purebloods. Just work with _them_ until we defeat the demons. Then we can annihilate all that is un-pure."

Draco looked at him blankly. "Do you mean that after all this time blood still means something to you?"

"It's not the blood!" he snapped. "Those filth have been destroying the wizarding world for ages! They think that since they came from muggles that we should be able to live with muggles…"

Draco pulled away from him. "Well aren't we here?"

He made a forced laugh. "Barely. I'm sure once the war is over they'll try to get rid of us."

"I think we should give it a try."

Slytherin looked down at him. "Aren't you from the Black family?"

Draco nodded his head. "And the Malfoy."

"Ah they go back generations. I guess Hell has softened you up." Slytherin grinned.

"I guess so," Draco said. The crowd came to a sudden stop and Draco ended up walking into the person in front of him. "Sorry," he whispered.

Everyone seemed to tense up. Draco noticed that everyone held their wands tightly in their hands. He quickly did the same. Draco suddenly noticed how large the castle was. It was probably the biggest thing he has yet to see in Hell.

"Look up!" someone shouted.

Draco looked up and saw that the things floating over the tower started to dive towards them. Slytherin grinned. "Kill everyone one of them!" he shouted to the crowd. Then he leaned back to Draco. "Try only using the removal spell."

Draco nodded his head and made a note to kill as many as possible. Suddenly he saw at large black demon with wings that had to be at least twelve feet long diving towards him. Draco took out his wand and shouted, "_Annihilati_"

He looked over to see what Slytherin's reaction to his disobedience would be but he was gone. The whole crowd went into an uproar. There where hundreds of the bat demons flying everywhere. Draco saw a witch being flung into the sky. He quickly pointed his wand into the air and shouted, "_Vangst_!" The woman stopped falling and Draco lowered her to the ground and continued on his way.

He pushed his way through the crowd to get to where the bridge to the castle was. He didn't want to waste his time on the flying demons. He wasn't the only one who thought that way.

Draco apparated on the other side of the mote because the bridge was backed up. He glanced around and saw that there were already people going into the castle. He wasn't to glad that he got split up with Hermione but he was sure she could take care of herself.

Draco ran into the castle and almost pasted out when he got inside. The place was even bigger then he imagined! He couldn't even see the ceiling it was so far up. There were probably over a thousand different staircases. Draco couldn't even start to think how many rooms there were. The castle was a maze.

He didn't have much time to think where he should go. A large demon came charging at him. "_Annihilati!" _he shouted. He continued forward. He past the first set of stairs he saw because he was sure that all of the other wizards and witches would have gone up them. He continued forward.

By this time the whole castle was filled with demons and wizards. Everywhere he looked there was a battle going on. Draco ran past everyone and opened a door that was on the other side of the castle. He ran threw it and slammed it shut. He was lead into a small room that was empty except for a twisting staircase. Draco ran up it.

He was led to another small room that had too doors. He took the one closest to him and walked through it. He found himself on the fifth floor and right back in the action. Draco threw out a few more curses before continuing. He ran up another set off stairs. When he got to the top there was no floor only a ceiling that had a door on it. Draco tried pushing open the door but it wouldn't budge. He pushed one more time and the door flung opened. Draco pulled himself through and found out he crawled right onto the first floor!

Draco pushed himself up and saw Hermione lying on the floor. He quickly ran over to her and helped her up. "This is no time to be lying around!" he shouted.

"I'm not! I was just standing and suddenly the floor went up and flung me off!" Hermione seemed shocked.

"Sorry," Draco said.

"_Annihilati!" _Hermione yelled, hitting a demon behind Draco. "For what?"

"I'll tell you later." Draco grabbed Hermione's arm and they started to run across the castle. Draco ran up a staircase and pulled Hermione along with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

Draco pointed up to the never-ending ceiling. "He has to be up there."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"Satan of course!" Draco snapped.

Hermione pulled away from him. "Wait why do we have to go after him?"

"I thought you were supposed to be brave."

"I am! I'm just not foolish!" Hermione snapped.

Draco laughed. "Bravery is foolish." He grabbed her arm once more and pulled her through the riot of people. He entered another room. Once both of them where in it the door behind them slammed shut and disappeared.

"Shit!" Draco yelled. He scanned the room and there was no other way out. It was completely empty.

Hermione started pounding on the walls.

"Do expect to break it down?" Draco asked sarcastically.

Hermione sighed. "If you haven't noticed by now this castle is one of those castles that has trap doors." She pounded the wall once more and it began to shake. Hermione took a step back and the wall moved to revel an elevator.

"What the bloody hell is that?" Draco said. Because of his wizarding heritage he had never seen an elevator like that before.

The elevator's doors slide open and Hermione stepped in. "Come on!" she shouted.

Draco ran in right before the doors closed. "We want to go to the top right?"

Draco nodded his head. Hermione pressed the button that had the number 666 on it. "We have a while to go." The elevator started to move upward and there started their long journey to Satan.

Draco slouched against the elevator wall. "What is that annoying sound?" Draco asked. In the air there was a soft hum of music that was overly calming and kept on repeating itself.

"Welcome to the world of elevator music." Hermione said sarcastically.

Hermione found herself on the floor of the elevator starring at the buttons as they lit up. "Only 478 more to go!" she said.

Draco hit the back of his head on the wall. "This is so boring!"

"No wonder why Satan never visits Hell." Hermione said. They moved up another two floors. Once they reached the 300th floor Hermione found that Draco was sleeping. Soon her eyes began to close.

Hermione saw a bright light coming towards her. The ground around her began to fade away as she floated closer and closer to the light. She reached her arm out. She wanted to grab the light and pull herself forward. She could feel the peace and complete happiness taking over her body. She would never be sad again. She came closer to the white fluffy clouds. She was almost there. She stretched her arm out waiting for someone to grab her. Then from out of the clouds came a red arm that grabbed her wrist. His grip was so hard Hermione felt her arm beginning to break. She started to scream. The thing pulled her up so that they where face-to-face. It was the devil. His yellow eyes pierced her soul and all happiness faded. It laughed as it saw the misery taking over her. Then he let go of her and Hermione went falling right back to Hell.

Hermione's eyes shot open. Her face was sweating and her body was hot. It was only a dream. Hermione looked up at the numbers and saw they where at the 665th floor. She turned to Draco and shook him so he would wake up. "We're almost there!" she hissed.

Draco opened his eyes and became alert once again. They both stood up from the floor and starred at the doors waiting for them to open. The doors slowly slid open leading them to a dark empty hallway. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand and both of them walked out of the room.

The hallway only went straight. They were coming to an end of the maze. They slowly walked forward. Their eyes scanned every inch making sure nothing was going to attack them.

The hallway's floor was lined with red carpet. The walls where covered in pictures of not demons, but humans. In one pitcher there sat a family. There was a mother, father, and a son. They all had jet-black hair and blue eyes. The parents starred blankly while the child smiled.

They came to the end of the hallway. There stood a door that was just waiting to be opened. Hermione went to open the door but Draco stopped her. "I want to tell you something before we go in."

Hermione nodded her head.

Draco wanted to tell her that he would do anything to protect her or he would rather be annihilated then see her get hurt but all that came out was, "The time I've spent with you it wasn't so bad."

Hermione smiled. "Same here."

"Be careful," Draco said.

"You too." Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. She let go of it and opened the door.

They entered the room and saw it was a bedroom. It was circular. There where no windows and the only door was the one they came through. There was a very large bed on the left side. It had a large canopy. It was mainly red satin outlined with purple lace. On the bed sat a very small boy. His back was turned to them and it seemed like he was playing with something.

The boy turned around to look at his visitors. His eyes where bright blue, he was the boy in the picture. He smiled at the two of them. He made a hand gesture for them to come over.

"Come play with me." The boy's voice was high-pitched but lacked the innocence of a child.

Hermione started to walk over but Draco pulled her back. "Remember what Slytherin said," he whispered.

Hermione wasn't listening. She seemed like she was in a trance. "We need to save him," she said. She pulled away from Draco and slowly moved forward. Draco watched as she neared the boy. Something caught his attention. He saw what the boy was playing with it was the heads of their leaders, Gryffindor and Slytherin!

"Hermione no!" he shouted. "Come back it's a trap!"

"Don't listen to him," the boy said. "I just want to play."

Draco knew there was only one way he could stop this he took out his wand and pointed it towards the boy. The boy shot his head towards Draco. His pleasant face disappeared. It was replaced with a distorted pitch-black face. Half of it looked burned off. Hermione snapped to her sense when she saw this and took out her wand too. It was to late the child was already aiming a spell towards Draco.

Its hands had huge red circle of flames in them. It pulled its arms back. It was getting ready to throw at Draco. Draco was in shock. He couldn't move. He knew the child was evil but he didn't expect this. Suddenly he saw to red balls flying towards him.

"No!" Hermione screamed. She ran and pushed Draco out of the way causing to hit her instead. Her body began to spas and twist in all directions. Then suddenly smoke rose from her body and she disappeared leaving a small red X floating where her body was. "No," Draco said. His eyes began to swell up. She was gone. Gone forever. There wasn't even a body to say goodbye too.

Thoughts of Hermione flooded his mind. He remembered all the good and the bad times they had together. Oddly all the good times had happened in Hell. Then he realized why Hermione suddenly made him feel so strange. He was in love with her. Draco's body began to fill with rage. The Devil took away the one thing he truly every loved.

He looked back at the Satan. It was back in a form of it child. It was watching him. It's blue eyes periced Draco. Draco knew it was reading his every thought. "YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Draco shouted. "I'M GOING TO SHOW YOU WHAT REAL SUFFERING IS!"

Suddenly the boy started to laugh. It wasn't a child's laugh but it was deep and dark. "Stupid boy," it said. "Do you really think you can defeat me?"

Draco grinned. "All talk and no play kills the devil, _Annihilati!" _Draco hit the devil straight in the chest sending it backwards into the wall. The devil hit it leaving a large dent as it fell. It started to twist and scrum. Suddenly a long black tail shot out of it. Its body began to expand into a large black muscular shape. The final step was two red horns that shot out of the top of its head. It shot it's head up and starred at Draco with its two yellow eyes.

"So you think a simple spell will kill me?" The devil asked. It jumped up and landed on its feet in front of Draco. "Pain is _pleasure_ to me." It went to grab Draco's neck but Draco was quick. He ducked out of the way and rolled to the other side of them room.

_Pain is pleasure. _Draco thought. _Then pleasure must be pain!_ Draco grinned as the devil approached him.

"Looking forward to becoming nothing?" the devil asked.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing you laugh," Draco said, "_Rictusempra!" _

The devil fell to the floor as the tickling curse hit. He started yelping with pain.

Draco laughed. "I thought a simple curse couldn't hurt you." He bent down and spat in the devil's face.

Suddenly the devil stopped and grabbed for Draco. Draco once again ducked out of the way. He stood up at the same time the devil did. "You may be big but you sure are slow!" Draco taunted. He wanted the Devil's death to be humiliating. "Have you ever fallen in love before?" Draco asked. He felt a sudden sting in his heart but quickly shook it away. He needed to be fully concentrated.

The devil laughed. "Love is for the weak. Look what it's done to you."

Draco shook his head. "Tisk tisk," he said, "I think you should know what love feels like." Draco was about to perform the final spell but the devil lunged at him. Draco wasn't ready for this. The Devil swung his tail around hitting Draco directly across the chest. He was smashed against the wall. The devil pulled his hand back and dug into straight into Draco's chest.

"Try loving without a heart!" it hissed.

The pain was unbearable. Draco felt the devil twisting his heart slowly so it took longer to break. With all of the energy he had left he took his wand and pointed it at the devil. "LIEBEHATE VALLEN!"

The devil shot back and clutched its chest. There was a loud thumping sound. Its heart was beating. The devil look down at its chest then up at Draco. Tears where forming in his eyes as he felt emotions that he never felt before. "What have you done?" he cried.

"I've taught you to love," Draco said. His chest was still wide open but the pain had stopped. His heart had already begun to reattach itself. Draco stood up and walked over to where the devil was.

The devil started to transform back to the child of no older then five. Draco looked down at the child with the jet-black hair and bright blue eyes. "Please," it said a smile boy like voice. It was still holding onto its chest. "Please don't hurt me." It started to cry even harder.

Draco knew these where real feelings but he also knew they where only because of a spell. He starred down at the boy. He showed no emotion as he said the final words, "_Annihilati!" _The boy began to swell. He screamed. Draco didn't listen. He just starred at him and waited for him to be annihilated just like Hermione was.

The red X appeared. It was larger then any he had seen before. It burned a bright red before fading away. Once it was gone the castle began to tremble. Draco flung out his arms so he could hold his balance. The walls around him began to crumble. The castle was being destroyed. Draco should have run to the door. He should have tried to escape the terrible pain he was about to face but he didn't. He stood there and waited for the castle to collapsed. He wanted to fall down all six hundred and sixty six floors.

The floor underneath him began to collapse. He saw himself falling. He didn't care. All he could think of was Hermione. How many years he could have spent with her if he had only seen past blood. How stupid he was to like people based on their parents. It was his parent's faults. If they never had brought him up that way. He wanted to hate them but he couldn't. He knew it wasn't their fault either. They were brought up the same way. Nothing mattered anymore. He couldn't save his parents and he couldn't save Hermione.

As he fell down the six hundred and sixty six floors he wished their was some way he could go back to earth and tell everyone how stupid they where. Everything they were doing was pointless. A lifetime spent on Earth was like a hour in Hell. He knew it would never work. Everyone needed someone to hate. It wasn't in human nature to be kind. Him and Hermione would never have come together if it weren't for the hate they shared towards Hell. There could be no love without hate.

The ground came quicker then Draco had expected. He felt his body smashing against the rubble of the castle. Everything was quite for a few moments. Draco decided he would never leave that spot. He could spend the rest of his time in Hell there.

Suddenly he heard cheers.

"_Satan's gone! He's destroyed!" _

"_Who killed him?" _

"_It was Malfoy!"_

"_Malfoy! Malfoy! Malfoy!" _

Draco felt someone grab his arm. He was being pulled up. Draco tried reaching for something to grab onto. He didn't want to get up. Why were they doing this to him?

"Malfoy!" It was Ron. "Malfoy you did it!"

Draco didn't say anything. He let himself fall against Ron. There was a crowd of people, it seemed like everyone in Hell, cheering. They where all so happy when there was nothing to be happy about.

"Malfoy?" Ron asked. "What's wrong?" He pulled Malfoy off of him put was still holding him up.

"Hermione's gone." He whispered.

"What? I'm sure she's fine." Ron tried comforting him.

Draco pushed away from him. "You don't understand. She's gone!"

"What are you talking about?" Ron looked at him with disbelief.

Draco turned away from him. He started to walk away from the cheering crowd. He was leaving all of it behind. None of those people would ever be saved. He felt sorry for them but even more for himself because he knew he would never let himself be saved.

The crowd suddenly stopped cheering. Draco was glad. They should have never cheered in the first place. Maybe they would learn there were worse things then spending eternity in Hell.

**A/N** PLEASE REVIEW! I really want this story to get up to 200 hundred!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

REVIEW!

Remember there's still one more chapter to go! The more reviews I get the faster I update!


	13. Epilogue

A/N I know a lot of you are asking ridiculous questions about the story. You are digging to deep into it. Use your imaginations, I am not going to write a whole other story explaining this one. Also I am quitting fanfiction. I actually wasn't going to post this chapter but I remembered how many good stories I read that never had an ending and how much that annoyed me. So here you go.

This chapter is un-edited. I corrected spelling and all the grammar that the computer caught but I did not re-read it. So don't bug me about it, I know it isn't perfect.

Chapter 13

Epilogue

A blacked haired man around the age of 78 had found himself waiting in a long line. Everyone around him looked distort almost as if they were dead. It was a crazy idea, surely this had to be a dream. The last thing the man could remember was going to sleep.

Soon he saw large things that resembled a small troll glaring at everyone who was in line. They carried clubs but didn't use them, even when one of the people in the line tried running off.

The 78 year old turned to a middle-aged woman that was behind him. "Where are we?"

The woman was pale and wide-eyed. She kept on looking behind her as if someone where following her. "Do you see him?" she hissed. "He was in the house with me… I remember he found me, but I don't remember what happened after that. Someone must have saved me and took me here…" she looked away and ignored his question.

After what seemed like ages the man found himself in front of two large doors. He realized they must be made for people as big as trolls. One of the creatures gestured for him to go through the doors. The man strolled forward.

Once inside the doors slammed shut behind him. He was in a room that looked like an office. It was extremely tidy. The walls were filled with filling cabinets that shrunk the room's appearance. The man suddenly realized he wasn't in the room alone. Straight ahead of him was a redheaded young man who sat behind a wooden desk.

"Hello," the redheaded man said. He was smiling cheerfully. He picked up a small stack of paper that was in front of him and began to read. Suddenly his eyes widened and his smile turned into a large grin. "You're Harry Potter!" he said.

"The sixth," Harry corrected him.

"Oh I have to tell Harry…" The redhead man jumped up and walked over to Harry. "I'm Ronald Weasley, I knew your," he paused for a minute. He looked down at his fingers and began to count. "Great-great-great-great-great grandfather!"

Harry starred at him blankly. How could he possibly know his great-great-great grandfather? "That's impossible!"

Ron's grin faded. "Oh so I guess you didn't realize yet."

"Realize what?" Harry the fourth said.

"Well you're dead. It says here," Ron read the paper he was holding. "You die twenty days ago in your sleep."

"Impossible!" he repeated.

Ron shrugged. "Not in here. I should explain some things. Right now you are in judgment and I am your judge, but don't worry I'm fair."

Harry's face went pale. "How are you going to judge me?"

"Well we have a new system on how we judge people. Follow me please." Ron led him to a large golden scale that was in the very back of the room. "Now I'm sure you heard something about this before. On one sides your sins will be placed on the other your good deeds. If your good deeds are higher then your sins then you go to Heaven and if not you're stuck in Hell with the rest of your family."

Harry gulped. "Hell?"

Ron laughed. "Don't worry. Hell isn't as bad as it used to be. The only time you will have to go through real suffering is if you killed, rapped, or so on and by the look of it you haven't. So are you ready?"

"What's Hell like?" Harry wanted to prepare himself. He had always thought of the worse.

"It's like Earth, really. You get assigned a job though, but it's based on all of your good qualities. You have to work but you also get a house and can start an new family!"

It was Harry's turn to laugh. "I'm too old to do that."

"Nonsense! I'm 400 years old then you and I started a new family. Anyway if you volunteer your time enough you could get enough points to go into our age machine. It gives you the ability to turn your physical appearance to any age! There are other things you can win too like your wand, a better job, a nicer house but people usually go for the age thing first."

Harry nodded his head. "Sounds good." He paused for a minute. Hell didn't seem too terrible, but if Hell was this good he wanted to know what Heaven was like.

Ron knew what he was thinking. "Heaven is a place where there is no such thing as pain, sadness, or hatred. Barley anyone gets to go there. It's usually only the innocent. We should get to the weighing. There are a lot of other people out there."

Ron turned towards the scale and tapped his wand on it. Quickly the sin side rose up while the good deed side sank down. "Well that's too bad." Ron said. "If you would please go through the left door"

Harry was about to open his mouth to say something but Ron pushed him away. He had other things to attend to. Once the left door had fully closed Ron ran over to the doors leading to the long line. He opened them and put a sign on it that said, "Be back whenever." There was a loud moan from everyone who could see it.

Usually Ron didn't do things like this but seeing Harry the fourth reminded him of someone that he needed to visit. In a few hours Ron was in the middle of Hell. Where he was had once been a desert wasteland was now covered with bright grass. There was a small hole in the ground that was Draco's house.

Ron walked down the steps of the hole. He didn't knock because he knew Draco wasn't going to answer. Draco was in his normal position. He was sitting on a molding brown couch starring at the dirt floor. "Hey," Ron said. Draco didn't answer. "You wouldn't guess who just came today…"

"After the first five times I think I would know," Draco snapped. He did not care about Harry Potter the sixth, fifth, fourth, three, second, and especially the first one.

Ron sat down on the couch next to Draco. Draco was supposed to be the new leader of Hell. Everyone wanted him to do the job. He refused though. There was uproar and he was caused to flee for 200 years. Ron quickly took his place. He set up a government and a set of laws. Hell was turned into Earth Part 2, which a lot of people already considered Hell.

It wasn't that way for everyone though. People who were murders and rapists had it the worst. Whatever crime they committed while on Earth would be forced upon them in Hell over and over again until they begged for annihilation.

Ron had also made an agreement with the angels. The agreement was that every 200 years five people would be sent back to Earth to try and redeem themselves. These people would be sent with a mission and often ended up known as saviors. From the 400 years that had passed none of the ten had returned.

"It's been 400 years," Ron said. He didn't make eye contact with Draco but joined Draco at starring blankly at the wall.

"That's nothing," Draco whispered. "I still have the rest of eternity."

Ron had taken a liking to Draco soon after the battle with Satan. His liking began during the 200 years he had not seen Draco. Ron realized if he felt this bad about Hermione he really did have a heart after all. "It's not your fault." Ron said quietly.

Draco shot his expression towards Ron. "Everyday that battle is celebrated here. Everyday people come up and ask to take a picture of me. Everyday I am reminded how I couldn't save her life." Draco shoved his head into his hands. "I've got to get away."

"No!" Ron snapped. "No you need to get out of this hole and face the world. You need to take your position as the leader and make sure everyone is treated correctly so that something like that will never happen again!"

"That's your job. I don't care about these people. They mean nothing to me." Draco stood up from the couch. He started to pace the room. "Take me to the city."

Ron looked at him with shock. The city was the last place he would have thought of taking Draco. "It's full of people."

"Exactly, no one will notice me."

That's exactly what happened. The city was as crowded as ever. There was almost no room to move and people were frustrated because they were going to be late to work. Draco spotted a man with a briefcase arguing with a man in a leather jacket. He would never know what the argument was about but the man in the leather jacket picked up the man with the briefcase and tossed him into the middle of the street. The cars never stopped. The man got hit and splattered all over the road. No one paid any attention.

Ron noticed what Draco was looking at. "We can't fix everything." He pointed out.

"Again I don't care." Draco didn't mean it. That man never hit someone with a car. Why should he have got hit in Hell, where the pain is ten times worse and he feels his body shattering.

People did notice who Draco was. They didn't say anything. The only thing that they acknowledged that they knew was when every Ron and Draco walked by people would move out of the way. Everyone wanted to get onto Ron's good side because he was the one who chose who got a second chance or not.

"I found out some interesting while you were away." Ron was trying to break the silence between him and Draco.

"Really." Draco was uninterested.

"Yeah," Ron said. He ignored Draco tone of voice. "I figured out sometimes people are sent here only because they have a guilty conscious." Ron waited for Draco's reaction. When there wasn't one Ron decided Draco didn't understand what he was saying. "I mean they send themselves to Hell even though they don't belong here. It's amazing how large of a part guilt can play."

This caught Draco's attention. "Can their guilt go away?"

Ron's expression brightened. It reminded Draco oddly of Ron's father. "Of course! That's how we found out about it. Random people would just disappear off of our charts. It was because their consciousness was clear. I think the whole idea is outstanding."

"Yes outstanding," Draco murmured. He lost his train of thought. He had seen a blonde haired couple. They had walked into a small café. "Let's go in here." Draco said quickly. Something about those people caught his eye. He walked into the café without waiting for Ron. Because of the crowd in the city Ron had no idea where Draco had gone.

Draco quickly spotted the blonde haired couple. They were easy to find because they didn't have just regular blonde hair they had white blonde hair, just like Draco. Draco quietly walked over to the couple. He didn't want them to see him so he kept his distance. He just wanted a good view of their faces. He walked around the table and up the counter to make it look like he was ordering something. He leaned his arms against the counter and causally looked over his shoulder at the couple.

His dead heart had stopped. Looking grimly at their coffee was Draco's parents. They had wrinkles around every section of their face. They had grown old and lived a complete life. Draco suddenly felt his heart being lifted. He had saved his parents life. He no longer had to worry if his suicide was the death of his parents. They lived well after his death.

Draco wanted to run over and great them but the room became foggy. He wasn't sure what was going on. The voices around him seemed to disappear. He jumped as he felt a hand go onto his shoulder. It was a soft touch that caused Draco to turn his head to see who it was. Draco's eyes opened wide as he saw a transparent figure of Hermione.

She smiled at him. "It's time to go Draco."

Draco felt a sudden chill of happiness. He knew that Hermione no longer felt any pain. "But why?" he asked.

Hermione's hand left Draco's shoulder and took his hand instead. "You know why," she responded in astonishingly peaceful voice, "there is nothing bounding you here anymore."

Draco finally returned the smile. He knew she was right. He no longer felt that it was his fault for his parent's death.

"Come," Hermione said one last time. Draco nodded his head as the rest of the room began to fill with fog. Hermione squeezed his hand as she led him towards the light.


End file.
